Des Vacances Mouvementées
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: JAG Fanfiction. Des couples, un crash, une île.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: " Des vacances mouvementées".  
>Auteur: Julia R.<br>Avertissement : Aucun  
>Catégorie : Humour, drame (on peut faire les deux en un non ?), Romance (ça dépend pour qui ! hihi)<br>Résumé : Des couples, un crash, une île.

Disclaimer : La série JAG ne m'appartient pas ; elle est la propriété de Donald P Bellisario, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.  
>Note : « Petite » fic écrite en vacances, face à la mer, les doigts de pieds en éventails, les cheveux aux vents…Bref pas très compliquée, juste comme ça pour ne pas s'ennuyer…<p>

Il neigeait à gros flocons sur Washington. AJ Chegwidden regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il avait demandé à ses officiers de le rejoindre le plus tôt possible. En effet, il avait une nouvelle importante à leur annoncer. Il espérait qu'elle améliorerait les relations tendues entre eux. Surtout entre ses deux meilleurs avocats, chez qui l'entente était de plus en plus mauvaise, depuis bientôt deux semaines. AJ attribua ce changement d'attitude au fait, qu'à présent, Mic vivait avec la jeune Colonel, ce qui devait rendre fou de jalousie Harm. Le vieux Seal connaissait parfaitement les sentiments que Harm éprouvait à l'égard de la jeune femme. Il estima qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pourtant, Mac menait sa vie comme elle l'entendait, même si, lui aussi, n'approuvait pas ce choix. La jeune femme semblait heureuse, enfin, jusqu'à très récemment…  
>On donna de brefs petits coups à la porte et AJ se retourna en ordonnant qu'on entre. Harm pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Bud, Harriet, puis Mac, la dernière, le visage tendu et l'air absent comme à son habitude.<br>Tous se mirent au garde à vous, attendant l'ordre de leur supérieur de se mettre au repos. C'est ce qu'ils firent.  
>-Je vous ai demandé de venir pour une chose, commença le plus âgé des hommes présents dans la pièce ; malgré les tensions évidentes palpables depuis plusieurs jours, le secrétaire d'état estime que vous avez tous parfaitement travaillés depuis plusieurs mois, aussi, pour récompenser vos efforts, il vous, enfin nous, à offert des billets d'avions pour des vacances bien méritées. Une chose pareille n'arrive pas tous les ans, lança t-il en souriant, j'espère que vous saurez saisir cette chance. Vos amis, sont invités également, dit-il en se tournant vers Harm et Mac.<br>Tous échangèrent un regard, surpris par cette nouvelle mais personne ne répondit.  
>-Alors ?<br>-C'est une excellente nouvelle Amiral, Bud et moi acceptons, répondit Harriet en souriant.  
>-Chérie, et AJ ?<br>- J'ai besoin de vacances Bud, il pourra aller chez mes parents quelques temps, ils seront ravis de l'avoir un peu avec eux. Combien de temps dure ce séjour Monsieur ?  
>-Une semaine…aux Seychelles.<br>-Woaw, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, lança Bud.  
>-Eh bien, dans ce cas, c'est parfait, répondit AJ, Capitaine ?<br>-J'accepte avec joie Amiral, je suis sûr que Renée sera ravie également.  
>-Nous voici cinq, Colonel ?<br>Mac resta silencieuse un moment. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle avala avec difficulté la salive qui s'était formée dans sa bouche et respira profondément. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Harm. Elle les baissa presque immédiatement.  
>-Ce sera sans nous Amiral, murmura la jeune femme.<br>-Pour quelle raison Colonel ?  
>-Je n'aime pas vraiment les îles.<br>Harm éclata de rire.  
>-Vous voulez faire croire ça à qui , Mac ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que le froid et la neige vous convienne mieux que le soleil et la plage.<br>-Peut être bien.  
>-Mac, je vous connais, renchéri le pilote.<br>-C'est ce que vous croyez. Vous ne me connaissez pas Capitaine ! Arrêtez de toujours prétendre le contraire. Lança Mac.  
>-Ah oui, vraiment ? Je vous connais sans doute mieux que votre très cher Mic.<br>-Un conseil Harm, occupez vous un peu plus de votre petite amie, plutôt que de moi.  
>-Capitaine, Colonel ! Pas de ça dans mon bureau, intervint leur CO.<br>Ils se lancèrent un regard noir et se turent immédiatement. Bud et Harriet n'étaient pas intervenus, ils avaient appris depuis longtemps déjà, qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire et attendre que la tempête passe.  
>-Peut être qu'en effet ce n'est pas une bonne idée ces vacances ensembles, il risque d'y avoir des meurtres, soupira AJ. Colonel, je vous laisse deux jours pour réfléchir à ma proposition, parlez en à Mic et tenez moi au courant. Je pense que ça vous ferait du bien de voir autre chose que la grisaille et le froid de Washington.<br>-Oui Monsieur, merci, mais je crois que ma décision est prise, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton froid.

Quatre jours plus tard.

L'avion approcha de la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport. Ils avaient mis plusieurs heures de vol avant d'arriver en fin d'après midi sous le soleil des îles. Toute la petite troupe était pressée d'arriver et de découvrir le décors de rêve dans lequel ils allaient vivres quelques jours. L'anxiété d'Harriet, d'avoir laissé son jeune fils à ses parents, c'était vite envolée lorsqu'elle avait aperçu l'eau turquoise que survolait l'avion depuis quelques temps déjà. Bud et elle, n'avaient cessés de regarder par le hublot, se tenant, serré l'un contre l'autre. Derrière eux, AJ s'était plongé depuis longtemps déjà dans la lecture de « Robinson Crusoé ». Il se demandait comment serait la vie sur une île déserte, sans responsabilité, sans obligation, sans problèmes, un paradis pour le Juge Avocat Général qu'il était. Il soupira et referma son livre. Un bruit avait attiré son attention. Il se retourna discrètement et regarda un instant le couple assit derrière ée était considérablement avachie à Harm, goutant une fois de plus ses lèvres, dans un baiser sonore.  
>-Ils ne pourraient pas faire plus discrets? Soupira, sur un ton agacé, la jeune femme assise derrière eux.<br>-Hey, calme toi chérie, murmura Mic.  
>-Je suis calme, répliqua Mac aussitôt, seulement il y a des hôtels pour ça.<br>Mic sourit et approcha son visage du sien.  
>-Tu sais bien, comme moi, qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit pour s'aimer, dit-il en, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.<br>Mac s'écarta brusquement et regarda dehors.  
>-Tu es encore vexée?<br>-Non, grommela Mac.  
>-Bien sûr que si.<br>-J'ai dis, non, Mic, lança Mac en se tournant vers lui.  
>-Fais croire ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi, s'il te plait. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ces vacances.<br>-Eh bien, moi pas.  
>-Pourquoi? Regarde le temps qu'il fait, on va pouvoir en profiter, murmura-t-il en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.<br>-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Mic.  
>-Et alors, il y en a que ça ne dérange pas.<br>-Moi ça me dérange.  
>Ils échangèrent un regard et, avant que Mic ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, le pilote de l'appareil leur annonça l'atterrissage. Ils bouclèrent leur ceinture et l'avion se posa.<p>

Ils étaient arrivés depuis trois jours. Après avoir atteint l'aéroport, ils avaient prit un plus petit avion pour rejoindre une petite île touristique. L'hôtel qui les accueillait se présentait sous forme de plusieurs petits bungalows rassemblés autour d'une piscine luxueuse. Il y avait un spa, la piscine, la plage, farniente et détente au programme; ce qui convenait parfaitement à tout le monde.  
>Ils prenaient leur repas ensembles, assistaient à de nombreuses animations le soir venu. Puis, les trois couples, rejoignaient leur chambre pour des nuits aussi chaudes que les jours.<br>Mac passait beaucoup de temps avec Harriet. Très peu avec Renée qui l'insupportait de plus en plus. Tout comme Harm à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole.  
>Cette après midi touchait à sa fin. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Bud et Mic étaient partis faire de la plongée. AJ lisait au bord de la piscine, autour de laquelle avaient pris place Mac et Harriet. Toutes deux étaient allongées sur des chaises longues et portaient de légers bikinis laissant voir une bonne partie de leur peau.<br>Harm et Renée, quant à eux, revenaient de leur ballade sur la plage.  
>-Chéri, je vais passer un coup de téléphone à John, il faut qu'il revoie le reportage de la semaine dernière.<br>-Ok, murmura Harm, je te rejoins plus tard.  
>-Mais j'espère bien, j'attends avec impatience le douche dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure.<br>Ils se sourirent et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre leur bungalow. Harm ne bougea pas pendant une minute. Il regarda avec attention le corps de la jeune femme s'offrant au soleil sans aucune retenue. Le maillot blanc qu'elle portait contrastait nettement avec sa peau déjà halée.  
>Ce n'est que lorsque Mac bougea, qu'il se décida à en faire de même. Il s'approcha doucement et croisa les bras sur son torse.<br>-Alors Mesdames, on profite de faire le plein de soleil? Lança-t-il en souriant.  
>-Oui Capitaine, répondit Harriet de la même manière, ça fait beaucoup de bien, vous devriez en faire autant.<br>- Oh non, très peu pour moi, faire la merguez au soleil, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.  
>-Dommage, vous seriez sans doute plus tendre avec les autres, grommela Mac en s'asseyant.<br>-Mais, je vous retourne le compliment Colonel, vous devriez passer encore un peu plus de temps à rôtir! Je ne suis pas le seul qui devrait faire des efforts pour comprendre les autres, surtout vu les circonstances, vous ne croyez pas?  
>Mac ne répondit pas et se leva.<br>-Je vous laisse Harriet, je vais prendre ma douche, Mic ne devrait plus tarder.  
>Harriet acquiesça et Mac contourna Harm sans le regarder. Elle s'éloigna doucement tout en nouant un paréo autour de sa taille. Harm la suivit du regard un instant avant de la rejoindre.<br>-Mac.  
>Elle se retourna et il poursuivit.<br>-Pardon…pardon pour tout …je suis dur avec toi en ce moment, mais comprends moi…je ne supporte plus cette situation alors…s'il te plait, parle moi.  
>-Tout est dit, il n'y a rien à rajouter, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.<br>Elle se retourna pour partir mais il la retint par le bras et la força à le regarder.  
>-Sarah, murmura Harm.<br>-Ne m'appelle pas Sarah, pour toi je suis Mac, rien de plus Harm. Ne rends pas les choses plus douloureuses qu'elles ne le sont.  
>-Tu trouve que ce n'est pas assez douloureux? A ton avis, je ne souffre pas moi?<br>-Harm, soupira Mac.  
>Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Ses doigts desserrèrent progressivement le poignet de la jeune femme. Une fois tout contact rompu, Mac approcha doucement sa main de celle du Capitaine. Elle caressa tendrement sa paume du bout des doigts. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois.<br>-Je suis désolée, murmura Mac les larmes aux yeux.  
>Ses doigts restèrent encore quelques secondes en contact avec ceux de Harm, puis, elle les retira doucement et partit sans se retourner.<br>Harm resta encore quelques instants debout à regarder dans la direction qu'avait prise Mac. Ses yeux lui brulaient, mais il se refusait de pleurer lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas.  
>L'homme d'âge mûr avait refermé son livre depuis longtemps déjà. Bien sûr, il était trop loin pour entendre quoique se soit, mais il avait vu. Les regards, cette caresse, cette larme qui avait glissé sur la joue de la jeune femme qui était partie sans même se retourner.<br>Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Il s' était passé une chose, qui les faisait souffrir tout les deux, une chose qui les consumait doucement au plus profond d'eux même. Une chose qu'il se jura de découvrir. Pour eux.

Le séjour touchait à sa fin. Aujourd'hui, ils rentraient chez eux, retrouver leur quotidien. Harm et Mac n'avaient que très peu parlé. AJ avait remarqué la tension qui ne faisait qu'augmenter entre eux. Ils évitaient le regard de l'autre. Ils ne plaisantaient plus entre eux, n'échangeaient plus aucune boutade dont-ils avaient l'habitude depuis plusieurs années. Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose était brisé, fané, tout comme le visage de la jeune femme qui s'assombrissait de jour en jour. Elle souriait, elle riait, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Comme elle le faisait toujours, pour ne pas qu'on sache. Ses sourires étaient pales, ses rires éteints, sans joie réelle.  
>Renée et Mic semblaient se réjouir de cette situation. Ils appréciaient la distance grandissante entre les deux amis. Ainsi, chacun d'eux pouvait refermer cet étau qu'ils avaient bâti autour de la personne qu'ils voulaient posséder.<br>Mac était ravie que ces petites vacances étaient terminées. Elles avaient été une véritable épreuve plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait dû faire des efforts pour tenir Harm à distance et pour ne pas succomber à ses émotions face à lui. De l'autre coté, elle avait mis tout en œuvre pour rassurer Mic que tout allait bien, alors que ce n'était pas le cas.  
>AJ avait tenté d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Il en avait parlé à Bud et Harriet, mais aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui se passait entre les deux officiers. Une fois de plus le mystère subsistait entre eux.<br>On leur annonça que le pilote qui devait les ramener à l'aéroport de la région, était tombé malade et se trouvait cloué au lit avec de la fièvre. Pas question qu'ils restent plus longtemps, leur avait on dit. Harm se proposa de prendre le manche du petit avion. A près tout, il était pilote et tout à fait capable de ramener ce coucou d'un aérodrome à un autre. Après de longues discussions, il fut convenu ainsi: Harm volerait.  
>Les valises avaient déjà été mises dans l'appareil. On vérifia la météo, le plein, le moteur, tout était parfait. On leur parla de nombreuses îles paradisiaques. Aucune habitation, elles étaient à peine répertoriées sur certaines cartes, tant elles furent nombreuses et petites.<br>Ainsi prêts, ils décidèrent d'y faire un tour en les admirant du ciel. Mac fut la seule à qui l'idée ne plût pas. Monter dans un avion ne l'enchantait pas, surtout si Harm pilotait. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui pour de nombreuses choses, mais voler, elle était anxieuse comme jamais. Mic l'avait rassuré. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait un pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Sans compter le rêve qu'elle avait fait deux jours plutôt. Le crash, la mort, sa mort à lui, à Harm.  
>Ils volèrent depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mac tremblait de la tête au pieds.<br>-Sarah, calme toi, murmura Mic en déposant un baiser sur sa main.  
>-Ca va…ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>-Tu veux aller devant avec Harm?  
>Mac le regarda étonnée.<br>-Tu veux que j'aille avec Harm?  
>-Je préfère que tu restes ici avec moi mais…tu serai rassurée si tu voyais ce qui se passe devant.<br>-Tu as sans doute raison, bredouilla Mac.  
>-Tu veux que je lui demande si…<br>-Mic, je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule, tu ne crois pas?  
>-Oui, excuse moi.<br>Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa un long moment avant de se lever et d'avancer dans le petit couloir pour rejoindre le cockpit.  
>Elle poussa le rideau sombre et admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle sourit un instant en regardant Harm aux commandes de l'appareil. Il semblait heureux, aux anges. Mac s'avança un peu plus. Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle signala sa présence en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Au tendre touché, Harm se retourna. La surprise fut telle en voyant Mac à coté de lui, que le manche vira violement. L'appareil se pencha brusquement. Mac vola à travers le cockpit et heurta un instrument de bord. Elle s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Harm redressa l'avion aussi vite qu'il le put et enclencha le pilotage automatique. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme et la prit contre lui.<br>-Mac, Mac…ça va?  
>-Oui, je crois, grommela celle-ci.<br>Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit tendrement. Le rideau s'ouvrit à la volée. AJ entra fou de colère mais aussi fou d'angoisse.  
>-Que s'est-il passé?<br>-Une mauvaise manipulation de ma part Amiral. Tout le monde va bien?  
>-Oui, oui ça va et chez vous? Vous êtes blessée Mac?<br>-Ca va Monsieur.  
>-Vous saignez Colonel.<br>-Ca va aller Monsieur, je vous assure.  
>Harm la fit se lever et prendre place dans le fauteuil du copilote.<br>-Je retourne à l'arrière, venez avec moi.  
>-Je préfère rester Amiral, je me sens plus rassurée en étant ici.<br>-Très bien, soupira AJ avant de sortir.  
>Harm s'assit sur son siège et regarda avec attention la jeune femme assise à coté de lui. Il passa deux doigts sur la petite entaille qu'elle avait au front.<br>-Décidément, tu aime me faire mal, murmura Mac.  
>-Pardonne moi, répondit Harm sur le même ton en éloignant sa main de son visage.<br>-Ca va, ne t-inquiète pas…j'ai la tête dure.  
>-Ca je le sais.<br>Ils se sourirent, puis, Harm s'attacha. Mac en fit de même. Ils se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils restèrent silencieux, admirant le spectacle qui se trouvait sous leur pieds. Harm décida de reprendre le pilotage manuel. Plusieurs voyants s'allumèrent, un bruit strident résonna dans l'appareil. Les masques à oxygène tombèrent du plafond. Ce qui, pour Mac ne signifiait que « ennuis » et qui, pour Harm était source de profonde inquiétude, fit son entrée.  
>-Eh merde! Lança le pilote.<br>-Quoi Harm, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>-Préviens les autres qu'ils doivent s'attacher et lance un appel de détresse.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Fais le Sarah.<br>-Harm!  
>-On perd de l'altitude, lança Harm sans la regarder.<br>Mac mit un certain temps à ne rien faire. Son rêve était réel. Ils se crashaient, l'appareil tombait comme une pierre.  
>-Sarah!<br>La voix de Harm fut comme un électrochoc. Elle prit la radio et avertit ses amis, sans savoir si l'un d'eux était déjà blessé. Puis, elle lança le message de détresse. La radio ne marchait plus, elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un à l'autre bout pouvait l'entendre.  
>Ils continuaient de tomber, encore et encore, l'eau s'approchait toujours plus.<br>-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Demanda la jeune femme.  
>-Prier, répondit Harm en la regardant.<br>Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux , sentant la peur de l'autre, mais aussi cette volonté de se battre malgré ce qui se passait. Mac posa sa main sur celle de Harm et y referma ses doigts. Il entrelaça presque immédiatement les siens et se concentra sur la descente. Ils approchaient d'une île. L'avion était presque à l'horizontale. L'eau entra en contact avec la tôle, le sable prit le relais, la plage les freinât également, et puis les arbres jouèrent eux aussi leur rôle. Mac baissa la tête et accorda un regard à l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle vit son regard bleu plonger dans le sien, elle sentit ses doigts se refermer un peu plus. Puis le choc final, la branche le toucha en pleine figure, l'avion s'arrêta. Enfin.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. La main de Harm tenait toujours fermement la sienne.  
>Mac se leva avec difficulté et s'avança vers lui. La tête du pilote reposait sur une épaisse branche. Il avait les yeux fermés, il était inconscient, le sang coulait doucement de sa tempe. Ce crash, son rêve, Harm, tout était réel. Mac fut parcouru de sanglots et se jeta sur son ami toujours inerte. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains. Mac le regarda un instant avant de poser son front contre le sien et de lui parler doucement.<br>-Harm, murmura Mac sur ses lèvres, Harm, je t'en prie, s'il te plait, reste avec nous…Harm…je te demande pardon moi aussi…s'il te plait ne me quitte pas…tu ne peux pas me faire ça tu entends? Tu ne peux pas me laisser…  
>Il ne réagit pas et Mac continua de pleurer doucement en murmurant son prénom du bout des lèvres. Une larme de la jeune femme vint s'échouer sur les lèvres du pilote. Il la goutât et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était là. Au-dessus de lui, son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, elle priait pour qu'il ne la quitte pas. Harm sourit et parla d'une faible voix.<br>-Sarah…arrêtes de pleurer, les anges ne pleurent pas, tu te souviens?  
>Mac ouvrit elle aussi les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.<br>-C'est-ce qu'on m'a dit un jour, et j'ai répondu que je n'en étais pas un, puisque je pleurai.  
>-Et je t'ai dis, que si, et même que tu étais le plus merveilleux des anges…mon ange.<br>-Harm, soupira Mac.  
>Il lui sourit et s'apprêta à gouter ses lèvres sucrées lorsqu'on entra. Mac s'éloigna subitement.<br>-Chérie, lança Mic avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
>-Mic.<br>Mac s'y blottit, reposant sa tête sur son épaule mais sans quitter le regard bleu de Harm.  
>-Ca va Sarah, tu n'a rien?<br>-Non.  
>Il la serra un peu plus fort puis ils se séparèrent. A la fin de cette tendre étreinte, Mic l'embrassa et se tourna vers Harm.<br>-Rabb, ça va?  
>-Ouais, grommela Harm.<br>-Vous pouvez vous lever?  
>-Je crois…<br>-Comment vont les autres? Demanda Mac avec inquiétude.  
>-Ca va, quelques contusions devraient apparaitre, mais rien de grave.<br>Harm se leva et Mic l'aida à avancer doucement. Mac se mit de l'autre coté et le soutint comme elle le put. Ils sortirent ainsi tous les trois et rejoignirent les autres à l'extérieur de l'appareil.  
>Ils se trouvaient assis sur le sol feuillus. Lorsque Renée vit Harm arriver, elle se jeta sur lui, écartant Mac d'un violent coup de coude.<br>-Harm, oh chéri…mon bébé, ça va?  
>-J'ai connu mieux, répondit Harm avec un faible sourire.<br>-Que s'est-il passé? Tu vas bien? Oh mon Dieu, tu saignes.  
>-J'aimerai m'asseoir Renée, murmura Harm en vacillant.<br>Elle l'aida à prendre place sur le sol et il s'adossa à la carlingue abimée de l'appareil.  
>-Qu'est il arrivé Monsieur? Demanda Bud.<br>-Cet avion est pourri, après le premier virement de bord, il a eu des problèmes électroniques.  
>-Mais ce n'est pas arrivé tout de suite après.<br>-Non, je suis resté un moment en pilotage automatique, c'est lorsque j'ai repris le contrôle manuel qu'il est tombé.  
>-Vous auriez mieux fait de le laisser alors, lança Mic.<br>-Je ne pouvais pas savoir, grommela Harm.  
>-Et pourquoi l'avion a viré de bord une première fois? Demanda Harriet.<br>-J'ai été…distrait, murmura Harm en regardant Mac, je suis désolé j'ai pensé à autre chose et…  
>-Vous, vous êtes disputés, le coupa Renée en s'adressant à la jeune Colonel, c'est ça n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de lui faire des reproches, comme toujours, lança-t-elle folle de rage à Mac.<br>-Renée, murmura Harm.  
>-Mais c'est quoi votre problème Mac? Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir, alors personne ne peut?<br>-Renée, répéta le Capitaine.  
>-Vous avez fini, c'est bon? Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si nous nous sommes crashé! Regardez ça avec votre petit ami, s'il n'est pas capable de garder un appareil en vol.<br>-Mac, soupira Harm à bout de souffle.  
>-Comment osez vous dire ça, vous n'êtes même pas capable de…<br>-La ferme! Cria le Capitaine. J'ai besoin de calme, dit-il sur un ton plus bat, pour l'amour du ciel, taisez-vous.  
>Harm ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment, prenant conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Mac et Renée se lancèrent un regard noir. Mic se pencha sur la jeune femme pour voir de plus près la petite entaille qu'elle avait sur le front. Renée s'agenouilla aux cotés de Harm et le regarda avec inquiétude.<br>Ce fut Harriet qui brisa ce silence devenu bien trop pesant.  
>-Il faudrait soigner votre plaie Monsieur, murmura la jeune femme avec prudence.<br>-Il doit y avoir une trousse de secours dans l'avion, renchérit Bud, je vais la chercher, dit-il avant de rentrer dans l'appareil.  
>AJ regardait les alentours. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en mains, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme toujours.<br>-Mic, vous allez venir avec moi faire le tour de l'appareil, on doit s'assurer qu'il est sécurisé pour y passer la nuit.  
>-Bien Monsieur.<br>-Renée, vous restez avec Harm et vous vous occupez de le soigner. Harriet, prenez en charge Mac, on ne connait pas la gravité de la blessure.  
>-Ca va Amiral.<br>-Je ne veux rien savoir Colonel, laissez Harriet s'occuper de votre coupure.  
>Mac acquiesça et s'assit à coté de Harm. Elle échangea un regard emplie d'animosité avec la petite amie de celui-ci et Bud réapparu déjà à nouveau.<br>Renée se servit la première et s'occupa de Harm. La jeune Colonel les regardait en silence. La jalousie la rongeait, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire; Harm aimait Renée.  
>Harriet la soigna avec précaution. Mic et AJ arrivèrent à nouveau quelques courtes minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait aucun danger, ils pouvaient passer la nuit dans l'avion. Aider de Bud, ils calfeutrèrent les carreaux cassés ainsi que le pare-brise de l'appareil.<br>Mac quant à elle, n'avait plus supporté le couple assit à ses cotés. Elle avait l'impression que Renée marquait son territoire, comme si Harm n'était qu'un simple bout de viande qu'elle se devait de défendre contre toute attaque éventuelle.  
>C'est alors qu'elle s'éloigna en compagnie d'Harriet et toutes deux firent quelques pas.<br>-Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien Madame? Vous semblez préoccupée.  
>-Ca va Harriet je vous assure, j'avais…juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu…de partir loin de cette sangsue de Renée. Non, mais vous l'avez vu? La manière dont elle se comporte avec Harm m'exaspère, ce n'est plus un bébé.<br>-Elle l'aime, répondit simplement la jeune femme.  
>-Vous croyez que c'est de l'amour? On peut être amoureux d'une personne sans vouloir la garder à tout prix pour soi, sans se comporter de cette manière en tout cas. De quoi a-t-elle peur? Je ne vais pas me jeter sur Harm…je…je ne ferai jamais ça, finit-elle en un soupire.<br>Harriet ne répondit pas et la regarda un moment en silence. Mac semblait loin, bien loin de cette île, le regard perdu. Elle devait penser à une chose importante. Une chose triste, parce que son visage se ferma brusquement et que ses yeux s'embrumèrent doucement.  
>Harriet décida de changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait plus parler de Renée et elle savait qu'aborder ce sujet changeait son amie en un quart de seconde.<br>-A votre avis, où nous trouvons-nous ? Lança-t-elle en regardant la cime des arbres.  
>-Je n'en ai aucune idée Harriet, lui répondit Mac qui avait remit ce voile devant ses émotions, sur un des nombreuses îles à peine répertoriée et sans doute inhabitée.<br>-Ca ne vous fait pas peur de savoir que nous sommes perdus en pleine nature, loin de toute civilisation?  
>-Du moment que nous restons tous en vie et en bonne santé, je ne m'inquiète pas trop…on nous retrouvera, les secours vont partir à notre recherche et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous avec un ou deux jours de retard tout au plus…je ne me fais pas de souci.<br>-J'aimerai pouvoir garder votre optimisme.  
>-Et moi j'aimerai bien voir la vie aussi simplement que vous la voyez.<br>-On peut commencer à travailler là dessus si vous voulez.  
>Elles se sourirent et firent demi-tour pour rejoindre le reste du groupe un peu plus loin.<p>

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Ils avaient tous rejoints l'intérieur de l'appareil. AJ s'occupait de l'organisation. Les couples avaient prit place contre la carcasse pour passer la nuit. Mac et AJ avaient tenté de faire marcher la radio; sans grands succès. Elle était foutue. Mac espérait juste que quelqu'un l'avait entendu avant qu'elle ne soit HS.  
>La jeune femme qui était munie d'une lampe de poche et fouillait le cockpit à la recherche de quoique se soit d'utile. La présence de branches n'améliorait pas ses recherches. Mais, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Ils devaient rentrer au plus vite, Harm était blessé et ils ne connaissaient pas la gravité du choc qu'il avait eu à la tête.<br>Mic la regarda un moment en silence, puis il s'avança vers elle et se mit à genoux à ses côtés. Il lui prit tendrement la main pour qu'elle arrêtes de bouger, et doucement, il lui leva le visage avec la seconde.  
>-Tu devrai aller te reposer, murmura-t-il.<br>-Ca va, je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
>-Mais tu es blessée.<br>-Ce n'est rien, Mic.  
>Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et posa son front contre le sien. Mac ferma les yeux. Mic déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et reprit la parole.<br>-Tout va bien se passer, Sarah.  
>-Oui, je sais.<br>-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire en rentrant à Washington?  
>-Dis moi.<br>-Un week-end en amoureux, tout les deux: dîner romantique, câlins sous la couette et réveil ensembles, petit déjeuné au lit, bain moussant, encore des câlins…  
>-Arrêtes ne me tente pas trop, murmura Mac en souriant.<br>Mic en fit de même et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Quand l'air vint à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent doucement. La main de Mic redessina la forme du visage de la jeune femme.  
>-Tu viens te reposer?<br>-Je dois encore trouver quelque chose susceptible de fonctionner.  
>-Aucune chance pour que je te fasse changer d'avis?<br>-Non, aucune.  
>-Ok, rejoins moi quand tu en auras envie.<br>Il lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. Mac soupira profondément. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant.  
>On entra une nouvelle fois. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait à coté d'elle. AJ s'agenouilla et la regarda.<br>-J'ai trouvé les fusées de détresse, Amiral, commença Mac en lui tendant le pistolet sombre.  
>-C'est déjà un bon début, je me charge de les garder moi-même en cas de passage d'un avion ou d'un bateau. Quoi d'autre qui pourrait nous être utile?<br>-Utile? Rien Monsieur.  
>-Bud a trouvé des couvertures, mais il n'y en pas assez pour tous.<br>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Mac vit Harm et Renée s'allonger au fond de l'appareil.  
>-Comment va Harm?<br>-Il est encore un peu sonné mais ça va, Renée s'occupe de lui.  
>-Mm<br>-Mac? Pourquoi a-t-il perdu le contrôle de cet avion?  
>-Renée avait raison, c'est de ma faute, je suis entrée dans le cockpit et je l'ai effrayé. D'où le premier virement de l'appareil. Je me suis blessée et il a enclenché le pilotage automatique pour s'occuper de moi. Lorsqu'il a reprit le manche, les commandes ses sont déréglées et il a perdu le contrôle.<br>-Mac, je ne crois pas que ce crash soit directement de votre faute, ni même celle de Harm.  
>-Nous étions les deux seuls dans cette pièce.<br>-Ce qui s'est passé est lié à ce qu'il y a entre vous et lui.  
>-Il n'y a rien entre nous, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.<br>-Oh si, et tout le monde le voit, seulement personne ne sait pour quelle raison vous agissez ainsi l'un envers l'autre…dites moi ce qui se passe.  
>-Non Monsieur, lança Mac en se levant.<br>Il en fit de même et lui prit le bras. AJ ancra son regard dans le sien et lui parla doucement.  
>-Nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps nous resterons ici. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que vous régliez ce problème…Je tiens à vous Mac et je vois que vous êtes malheureuse. Parlez avec Harm, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.<br>Mac ne répondit pas. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Elle restait figée sur place. AJ lui prit doucement la torche qu'elle tenait toujours et il reprit la parole.  
>-Rejoignez votre ami, vous avez besoin de dormir. Nous ne devons pas utiliser les batteries de la torche trop longtemps, on pourrait encore en avoir besoin. On regarda demain ce que nous pouvons encore trouver.<br>Mac acquiesça en silence et s'exécuta. Elle croisa le regard de Harm qui serrait contre lui Renée, puis elle alla rejoindre Mic. Bud et Harriet étaient eux aussi enlacés entre une rangée de sièges, un peu plus loin. AJ prit place contre la cloison qui séparait le cockpit et le reste de l'appareil. Il regarda une dernière fois ses amis se serrer les uns contre les autres. Bud et Harriet était tendrement lovés l'un contre l'autre et se parlaient doucement. Renée s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse de Harm, Mac se cala dans le creux des bras de Mic. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, Harm en fit de même sur celle de Renée. Celle-ci ferma les yeux. Mic également. Mac sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de sa taille, elle ne quittait pas des yeux le regard bleu de Harm un peu plus loin. Il était en vie. Elle avait eu peur de le perdre mais il était bien là, vivant. Elle lui sourit tendrement et Harm en fit de même.  
>Bien installé dans son coin, AJ souhaita une bonne nuit à toute la petite troupe qui lui répondit, puis, il éteignit la lampe torche.<p>

Le jour s'était levé doucement. Ils dormaient encore paisiblement lorsqu'il quitta l'avion. AJ entreprit de découvrir les alentours. Debout, devant l'appareil il vit la colline qui avait attiré son attention le jour précédent. Une partie du sommet était dépourvue de végétation. En tant que bon marcheur, il mettrait peu de temps pour y accéder. De là haut, il aurait une meilleure vision de ce qui les entourait. Il fourra les fusées de détresses dans la ceinture de son pantalon et commença à marcher. La végétation étai dense, il avançait doucement. Cette escapade dans la jungle lui rappelait son entrainement de Commando et surtout son service au Vietnam. Mais cette fois, il apprécia la ballade. Ils n'étaient pas en guerre, aucun de ses compagnons ne se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Harm était blessé, mais il survivrait. Renée était aux petits soins et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.  
>« C'est peut être justement, ce qui le tuera » pensa le SEAL en souriant. Il continua de marcher, perdu dans ses pensées. Harm pouvait facilement trouver mieux qu'elle. Renée n'était pas méchante, mais elle n'était pas du même monde. Un monde bien trop différent de celui du pilote. Il lui fallait une femme forte, au caractère bien trempé, une femme comme Mac. Il aurait préféré la voir, elle, se blottir dans ses bras, il aurait préféré que ce soit elle qui le soigne, qui prend soin de lui. Mac, pas Renée.<br>AJ s'arrêta brusquement. Il lui semblait entendre le bruit de l'eau. Il se dirigea dans la direction qui lui semblait être celle d'une cascade. Encore quelques pas avant qu'il ne la voit. Une cascade ruisselante sur de sombres rochers et de l'eau transparente. Le SEAL respira profondément. Il avait trouvé de l'eau potable, c'était déjà une bonne chose s'ils devaient rester plusieurs jours sur cette île.  
>Il poursuivit sa route après avoir bu quelques gorgées. Il commençait déjà à faire chaud mais il devait continuer, il ne marchait pas depuis si longtemps.<br>Mac s'était réveillée et avait regardé ses amis encore endormis. Elle regarda Harm un long moment. Puis, elle se leva sans bruit. Elle vit que son supérieur n'était plus là. Ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié vu son tempérament. Elle-même arrivait souvent tôt au bureau et il s'y trouvait déjà.  
>La jeune femme sortit discrètement pour ne réveiller personne et marcha dans la jungle. Elle suivit le trajet qu'avait fait l'avion la veille. Elle ne pouvait pas se perdre, de nombreuses branches massives se trouvaient au sol.<br>Mac ne marcha que quelques courtes minutes avant d'atteindre la plage de sable blanc. Il faisait chaud au soleil. Elle enleva son T-shirt et remonta son pantalon sur ses mollets. Elle avança doucement vers l'eau turquoise et mouilla les pieds jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, appréciant ainsi le doux souffle du vent sur sa peau.  
>-Envie d'une petite baignade? Fit une voix d'homme derrière elle.<br>Mac sursauta et se retourna violement. Harm s'était tenu si près d'elle qu'il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il vacilla et Mac le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.  
>-Apparemment , toi aussi tu aime me faire mal, murmura-t-il.<br>-Excuse moi, bredouilla la jeune femme, ça va? Viens, assieds toi.  
>Elle le conduisit sur le sable sec et le fit s'asseoir. Elle se mit en face de lui et le regarda avec insistance un long moment. Son souffle reprit, Harm la regarda lui aussi et lui sourit.<br>-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>-Je ne m'inquiète pas, rétorqua Mac.<br>-Je le vois dans tes yeux, ils ne mentent pas…j'ai toujours su grâce à ton regard.  
>-Harm, soupira Mac avant de vouloir se lever.<br>Il la retint pour qu'elle reste assise à ses cotés. Elle reprit sa place et le Capitaine caressa doucement ses mains avec ses pouces.  
>-Harm arrêtes, murmura Mac, tu nous fais du mal.<br>-C'est toi qui nous en a fait.  
>-S'il te plait, ne revenons pas là-dessus, c'est du passé et il faut tourner la page.<br>-Je n'y arrive pas, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, je ne peux pas tourner cette page Sarah.  
>-Eh bien, moi je l'ai fais, dit-elle en fuyant son regard.<br>-Tu crois ce que tu dis? Je n'en suis pas certain.  
>-Tu es avec Renée et j'ai Mic, « nous » n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas de nous et il n'y en aura jamais.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Tu sais pourquoi…Harm c'était une erreur et maintenant il faut continuer notre route, chacun de son coté.<br>-Une erreur? Pendant trois mois? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avons couché un soir ensembles, poussé par une quelconque pulsion…  
>-J'ai fais un choix, le coupa Mac, tu m'as promis de le respecter alors, fais le, s'il te plait, dit-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.<br>-Tu pleures une fois de plus à cause de moi, murmura Harm en les essuyant, j'aimerai tellement ne plus te voir pleurer.  
>Mac sourit timidement et baissa les yeux.<br>-Pourquoi tu souris? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?  
>-Tu m'as dis la même chose la première fois, « J'aimerai tellement ne plus vous voir pleurer », répéta Mac.<br>-Je n'y avais même plus pensé, murmura Harm.  
>-Moi si, je ne l'ai pas oublié.<br>Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Harm attira doucement Mac contre lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis s'effleurèrent doucement. Mac s'avança un peu plus et caressa le nez de Harm du sien. Ils respiraient le même air, leurs bouches se touchaient presque. La main de Harm glissa sur la joue de Mac et s'échoua derrière son oreille. Mac remonta ses mains le long des bras du Capitaine, elle les laissa dans sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Les lèvres se touchèrent un court instant avant que la bouche de Harm prenne possession de celle de sa partenaire. Sa langue s'y glissa, savourant ainsi son goût sucré. La bataille se fit lente et sensuelle. Mac sentit cette chaleur envahir tout son corps, cette chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus sentie depuis si longtemps déjà.  
>Harm quitta déjà sa bouche. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et chercha un autre baiser. A présent, c'est elle qui découvrait cet intérieur doux et humide. Alors qu'ils sentaient qu'ils commençaient à quitter la terre ferme, que ce baiser pouvait les emmener bien plus haut que les nuages, Mac rompit brusquement tout contact. Elle regarda Harm un instant et se leva. Elle s'éloigna au pas de course sans se retourner, laissant Harm seul sur le sable, la tête baissée, le cœur déchiré en deux.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques mois plus tôt.

Harm préparait un repas pour lui, lui seul, il n'attendait personne. Ces fameuses lasagnes végétariennes qu'il aimait cuisiner. Il pensait à la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré quelques temps plus tôt. Elle avait un physique avantageux qui ne le laissait pas de marbre, et puis, elle était tellement différente. Il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas penser à sa séduisante collègue, le Lieutenant-colonel des Marines Sarah Mackenzie. Celle-ci semblait heureuse avec son nouveau petit ami. Mic travaillait toujours au JAG mais Harm se doutait qu'ils avaient une liaison. Mic tournait autour de Mac depuis si longtemps déjà qu'elle devait lui avoir cédé. Cette situation rendait fou de jalousie le Capitaine de Marine, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Mac s'éloignait de lui pour se blottir dans les bras d'une autre. Pourtant après Dalton il avait enfin pensé, naïvement peut être, que quelque chose était possible entre eux. Mais il avait eu tort…  
>Le pilote s'était égaré dans ses pensées. Il reprit pied dans la réalité lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il arrêta de mélanger la sauce sur laquelle il était resté concentré de longues minutes et il alla ouvrir. Ce qu'il vit le toucha au plus profond de lui-même. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être si belle dans une situation comme celle-là? Mac se tenait devant lui, ruisselante de pluie, les yeux rougis, le visage pâle.<br>-Mac? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>-Harm…j'ai…j'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû, articula difficilement la jeune femme.<br>-Venez, entrez, vous êtes trempée jusqu'au os, murmura Harm en lui prenant le bras et en l'entrainant dans son appartement.  
>Mac y entra et Harm referma la porte derrière eux. La jeune femme ouvrit sa veste et Harm resta bouche bée devant elle. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds et ne portait qu'une fine robe blanche déjà devenue transparente par l'humidité qu'elle avait absorbée. Le Capitaine regarda un long moment ce corps aux courbes avantageuses s'offrir à sa vue.<br>-Je n'aurais pas dû venir, murmura Mac avant de vouloir sortir.  
>Harm lui barra le passage.<br>-Restez là Mac, je vais vous chercher quelque chose de sec et vous allez me dire ce qui se passe d'accord?  
>-Non je…je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.<br>-Mac, s'il vous plait, si vous êtes venue c'est pour une bonne raison…je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cet état.  
>Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Puis, Harm la prit tendrement par la main.<br>-Venez.  
>Il l'attira vers la chambre et sortit une serviette et une de ses chemises. Il les lui tendit et lui indiqua la direction de la salle de bains.<br>-Allez vous sécher et enfilez ça, vous avez faim? Je me préparais à dîner, il y en aura assez pour deux.  
>-Oui, j'ai un peu faim, répondit timidement Mac, merci Harm.<br>-Je vous en prie et…séchez ces larmes s'il vous plait, j'aimerai ne plus vous voir pleurer.  
>-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, bredouilla la jeune femme.<br>Harm lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer du bout des doigts ses larmes. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce. Mac le regarda partir, elle se sécha et enfila la chemise de Harm. Elle rejoignit la pièce principale de l'appartement et s'installa sur le canapé. Harm ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à ses cotés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Le repas était en route. Les larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau sur les joues de la jeune femme. Harm la regarda et lui prit tendrement la main. Mac leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit timidement.  
>-Vous savez Mac, un jour j'ai lu quelque part que les anges ne pleuraient pas, il y avait tellement de beauté dans le monde qui les entoure qu'il ne voyaient même pas la tristesse et le mal.<br>-Eh bien, ils en ont de la chance.  
>-Je pense que c'est le cas pour nous aussi. Il faut nous attacher aux belles choses qui nous entourent pour chasser notre tristesse.<br>-Vous voyez de belles choses dans le coin?  
>-Oh oui, soupira Harm en caressant tendrement la joue de la jeune femme, seulement cette… « chose » à laquelle je m'accroche moi, quand tout va mal, quand ma vie fou le camp, cette personne qui compte tellement pour moi, va très mal en ce moment et ça…ça me brise le cœur.<br>-C'est moi? Murmura Mac en souriant.  
>-A votre avis?<br>Ils se sourirent et restèrent silencieux une nouvelle fois un long moment. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas un seul instant. Mac y trouva toute la tendresse et l'amour dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. Elle se sentait déjà davantage en paix avec elle-même, elle se sentait plus sereine auprès de lui, rien que par sa présence. Harm était d'un vrai secours pour elle. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage, sa boussole.  
>-Parlez-moi, murmura le Capitaine en massant doucement ses mains.<br>-J'ai…j'ai couché avec Mic.  
>Harm la regarda avec étonnement et se raidit instantanément. Pourquoi Mac lui disait-elle ceci? Pourquoi avoir fait l'amour avec Mic la mettait dans un tel état?<br>Il reprit ses esprits et parla avec difficulté. Il ne pouvait chasser cette image de sa tête; Mic goutant la femme qu'il aimait, laissant glisser ses mains sur sa peau douce, serrant son corps contre le sien.  
>-Je…je ne comprends pas Mac, je suis désolé…c'est pour votre carrière que vous avez peur?<br>Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.  
>-Oui un peu et puis…je…je ne le voulais pas vraiment…il…il a insisté et…j'ai cédé mais je…ne le voulais pas vraiment.<br>-Il vous a violé? Lança Harm hors de lui.  
>-Non, non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est moi qui ai fait une erreur je…croyais le vouloir, j'ai accepté ses avances mais…je me suis sentie mal…tellement mal, honteuse parce que, je n'ai pas su lui dire non.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Il sait se montrer persuasif. Ce n'est pas qu'il veuille me faire du mal, loin de là mais…je crois que je n'éprouve pas pour lui ce qu'il éprouve pour moi.<br>-Dites le lui.  
>-Je ne peux pas, murmura la jeune femme, je ne peux pas lui parler de ça…Je n'aurai pas dû venir de toute manière, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, lança Mac en se levant.<br>-Mac!  
>Il se leva d'un bond. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, sentant un frisson parcourir son corps tout entier.<br>-Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre, je l'avoue, mais sachez que je suis là si jamais il vous fait du mal. Il n'a pas le droit de le faire et si jamais ça arrive, il aura à faire à moi.  
>-C'est très gentil Harm mais, mon seul problème, c'est que j'ai besoin d'être aimé par l'homme que j'aime.<br>-Et ce n'est pas Mic.  
>-Non. Murmura Mac.<br>Ils se regardèrent intensément. Harm avait cru comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, en particulier lorsqu'il la sentit s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Lorsqu'il sentit ses bras se nouer autour de son cou, lorsque le visage de la jeune femme se trouvait à quelques millimètres du sien.  
>-Mac je…je ne peux pas, ce serai profiter de la situation.<br>-Je te le demande Harm, s'il te plait…aime moi, aime moi, répéta la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
>-Sarah je…je t'aime, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répondit Harm avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle.<br>Les corps se rapprochaient, se touchaient, se découvraient. Le repas était prêt depuis quelques temps déjà mais ils s'en contrefichaient. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque soupir les conduisit toujours un peu plus loin, un peu plus haut. Tendrement, avec timidité, avec amour, avec respect. Mac se donna toute entière à lui, à cet homme qu'elle aimait vraiment, à Harm.

_Fin du Flashback  
><em>

Lorsque AJ rejoignit l'appareil abimé, il n'y trouva que le Lieutenant Roberts sortant ses valises.  
>-Que faites vous Roberts? Où sont les autres?<br>-Sur la plage Amiral.  
>-La plage?<br>-Une idée du Colonel, Monsieur: sortir les affaires de l'avion et rejoindre la plage au cas où les secours viendraient, elle pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour nous de quitter cette île.  
>-Oui, elle a raison, en effet. Attendez-moi, je prends mes affaires et je viens avec vous.<br>-Bien Monsieur.  
>AJ entra dans l'appareil et y prit son sac. Il était le seul qui avait emmené le strict minimum.<br>Mac, Harriet, tout comme Renée avaient dû acheter un autre sac sur place pour y mettre les vêtements qu'elles avaient trouvé aux boutiques de l'hôtel.  
>L'Amiral sortit enfin et commença à marcher aux cotés de son subordonné.<br>-Ou étiez-vous Amiral?  
>-J'ai repéré les lieux, nous sommes bien seuls sur cette île et je pense que les secours risquent de se faire attendre un bon moment, Bud.<br>-Pourquoi Monsieur?  
>-J'en parlerai à tout le monde en même temps.<br>Bud ne répondit pas, mais cette réponse ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Ils marchaient en silence lorsqu'ils aperçurent la plage un peu plus loin. Un cri strident déchira le calme ambiant. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers l'origine du cri.  
>Renée se trouvait figée sur place. Harm, Mac, Mic et Harriet arrivaient en courant derrière elle. Tous la regardaient sans bouger.<br>-Renée? S'aventura Harm.  
>-Un serpent là, lança la jeune femme en pointant du doigt l'animal.<br>-Oh mon Dieu, ne bougez pas Renée, il est très dangereux, lança Mac.  
>-Oh non, soupira-t-elle.<br>Mic rit doucement et s'approcha. Il se saisit du serpent et le mit devant son visage.  
>-Faites attention Mic, bredouilla Renée.<br>-Aucun risque, il est inoffensif, répondit l'homme en riant.  
>-Oh vraiment? Soupira la jeune femme.<br>-Oui, à cent pourcents.  
>Tous échangèrent un regard et AJ prit la parole.<br>-Inoffensif et, à ce que je me souviens bien, à la chair particulièrement délicieuse.  
>-Tout à fait Amiral, répondit Mic.<br>-Renée, tu as trouvé notre premier repas, lança Harm, mais gare aux estomac d'ogres, il n'y a pas beaucoup, dit-il en regardant Mac qui lui sourit discrètement.  
>-Il ne reste plus qu'à faire le feu pour le cuisiner.<br>-Je m'en charge Amiral, répondit aussitôt Bud.  
>-Nous allons vous rejoindre, j'ai des nouvelles concernant notre situation à vous annoncer, répondit AJ en passant à coté de Renée et en se dirigeant vers la plage.<br>-Très dangereux? Lança Renée sur un ton froid en passant à coté de Mac.  
>-Tout le monde peut se tromper, répondit celle-ci en souriant avant de suivre Mic.<br>Renée soupira et se dirigea elle aussi vers la plage.  
>-Je suis sûre que le Colonel connaissait cette espèce, murmura Harriet.<br>-Oh oui Harriet, lui répondit Harm, le Colonel sait parfaitement ce qui est dangereux et ce qui ne l'est pas, dit-il en souriant.

Tous se tenaient autour du Lieutenant qui tentait en vain de faire du feu. Sans grand succès malheureusement.  
>-Eh bien Lieutenant, soupira AJ, en rentrant à Washington je vous inscris dans un stage de survie.<br>Bud ne répondit pas et continua de s'acharner sur les brindilles rassemblées en un petit tas.  
>-Il en faut plus, murmura Mac en s'agenouillant à coté de lui, heureusement que vous avez un Marine, lança la jeune femme en riant, bravo les calmars! Pardonnez-moi Amiral.<br>Il lui sourit et elle se concentra sur sa tache.  
>-Heureusement qu'un calamar en particulier voyage avec ça, répondit Harm après quelques temps en se baissant.<br>Il mit un briquet sous le nez de la Colonel et lui sourit tendrement. Mac le regarda étonnée.  
>-Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté de fumer.<br>-Je l'ai fais, mais depuis peu, j'ai repris, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, j'ai perdu quelque chose que j'aimais beaucoup, ce qui m'a amené à me consoler en fumant, murmura-t-il si bas que seuls Mac et Bud l'entendirent.  
>-Moi j'aime beaucoup l'odeur du cigare, lança Renée pour détourner l'attention, ce n'est pas une chose pour une faible femme, tout le monde ne supporte pas.<br>-Tout comme le crash sur une île déserte!  
>Tous regardèrent Harriet qui avait dit cette phrase avec froideur. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état.<br>Il y eu un silence gênant et pensant. Bud se concentra sur son feu et, avec l'aide de Mac, celui-ci prit rapidement.  
>-Il va falloir l'entretenir régulièrement pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne, on le fera à tour de rôle, proposa la jeune femme en se levant.<br>-On se relaiera, affirma AJ, en attendant, j'ai des informations pour vous…Nous nous trouvons sur une île d'environ quatorze kilomètres de long sur je dirai, seize de large, la totalité est recouverte par une jungle épaisse et plus ou moins hostile.  
>-Ca veut dire quoi ça? Lança Renée prise de panique.<br>-Ca veut dire que le serpent était peut être inoffensif mais que d'autres animaux ou encore plantes ne le sont pas, répondit Mac.  
>-Tout à fait Colonel, il va falloir être prudent, faire attention à ce que nous mangeons et touchons.<br>-Super, soupira Renée.  
>-Quoi d'autre Monsieur? Demanda Mic.<br>-Eh bien, j'ai rejoins la colline pour voir où nous nous trouvons et…nous sommes bien sur l'une des centaines d'îles de la région. Les secours pourraient mettre des jours à venir nous chercher et surtout à nous trouver. Il faut rester vigilants, à chaque bruit de moteur, lever les yeux au ciel et trouver un moyen pour attirer l'attention des avions.  
>-Et si on marquait un message de détresse sur la plage, proposa Harm.<br>-C'est une bonne idée Capitaine.  
>-Mais comment on va faire pour la nourriture? Demanda Renée.<br>-Il doit y avoir suffisamment de fruits sur cette île, des espèces comestibles, des poissons, ça devrait nous suffire amplement pour quelques jours.  
>-Encore faut-il savoir pêcher à mains nues, marmonna Harm.<br>-Moi j'ai appris, rétorqua Mic, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.  
>-Ah ben parfait, vous auriez dû devenir pêcheur, lança Harm sans le regarder.<br>-Je n'aurais pas rencontré Sarah si je l'avais été, répondit le Capitaine en souriant à la jeune femme.  
>-Ben justement…<br>-Messieurs, les coupa AJ qui sentait la tension monter doucement entre eux.  
>-Amiral, commença timidement Harriet, et pour l'eau potable? Où allons nous en trouver?<br>-Il y a une cascade à environ deux, trois kilomètres, nous rempliront les bouteilles qui se trouvaient dans l'avion. D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin d'une personne qui m'accompagne pour en remplir quelques unes.  
>-Je veux bien venir avec vous Amiral, répondit aussitôt Harriet.<br>-Très bien.  
>-En attendant, je peux aller pêcher, proposa Mic.<br>-Bonne idée, Mac, Harm et Bud vous irez écrire le message sur la plage, vous ne serez pas trop de trois, puisque vous Capitaine vous n'avez pas récupéré complètement.  
>-A vos ordres, répondirent ils tous les trois à l'unisson.<br>-Et moi je fais quoi?  
>-Essayez de rester en vie, grommela Mac, ce sera un exploit en soi.<br>-Vous restez ici, je vous laisse les fusées de détresse, si un appareil survole l'île tirez en l'air.  
>-Amiral, intervint Mac une nouvelle fois, vous n'allez pas confier les fusées à Renée?<br>-Et pourquoi pas? Lança celle-ci.  
>-Amiral, je suis de l'avis de Mac.<br>-Harm!  
>-Renée, tu ne sais pas t'en servir, tu es la seule qui n'a jamais tiré avec une arme à feux.<br>-Je ne suis pas stupide. Je resterai ici avec les fusées! N'est-ce pas Amiral?  
>Celui-ci ne sut quoi répondre. Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Il avait aussi réalisé que c'était une idée stupide mais il n'avait pas réfléchi. Confier la survie de tous à Renée était une chose risquée mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il acquiesça et lui tendit l'arme.<br>-Renée, rappelez vous que si un avion passe, vous rejoignez le milieu de la plage et vous tirez en l'air, c'est bien comprit?  
>-Oui Monsieur, dit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous.<br>-En route Harriet.  
>Celle-ci acquiesça et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son époux puis elle suivit son CO qui se dirigeait déjà vers la jungle.<br>-J'ai vu une petite crique plus loin, je vais pouvoir trouver quelque chose là-bas. A plus tard chérie.  
>Il embrassa Mac un moment et s'en alla lui aussi. Harm le regarda partir et se tourna vers ses amis.<br>-Il y a des rochers sombres un peu plus loin, il devrait y en avoir suffisamment.  
>-Allons-y, répondit Mac en se mettant en marche.<br>-Fais attention, mon cœur, murmura Renée.  
>Harm ne répondit pas et tous trois s'éloignèrent d'un même pas.<br>Ils suivirent Harm en silence. Mac pouvait apercevoir au loin la carrure de Mic. Harm quant à lui, regardait souvent en direction de la jeune femme. Ce qui s'était passé ce matin là sur la plage était encore bien présent dans son esprit, et il se refusait à penser à autre chose que la douce étreinte qu'il avait partagée avec Mac.  
>Mic disparu derrière une barrière de rochers et Harm s'arrêta.<br>-Il y en aura assez, lança Harm en regardant les rochers échoués sur la plage.  
>-Harm, ils sont beaucoup trop gros, remarqua Mac.<br>-Oh, le Colonel Mackenzie, ferait elle moins la maline?  
>-Pas du tout, en réalité je pensais à vous, vous êtes encore faible.<br>-Vraiment? Souffla Harm en s'approcha d'elle.  
>-Oui, mais…je n'ai aucun souci à me faire…vous avez une infirmière attentionnée, répondit Mac en passant à coté de lui et en se penchant pour prendre un gros cailloux.<br>Ils se mirent au travail, prenant les pierres entre les feuillages et les posant sur le sable. Ensuite, ils se relaieraient pour les acheminer plus près de l'eau où les arbres ne les cachaient pas.  
>Mac posa une pierre et vacilla. Elle avait chaud, soif, elle était épuisée. Elle posa sa main sur son front un court instant et respira profondément. Bud arriva à sa hauteur, suivit de près par Harm.<br>-Vous allez bien, Madame?  
>-Oui…oui ça va Bud.<br>-Vous devriez enlever ce que vous portez Mac, lança Harm.  
>Elle le regarda étonnée et il reprit.<br>-Vous avez chaud avec ce T-shirt et ce pantalon à peine replié…Regardez nous sommes torse nu.  
>-Vous vous attendez à ce que je le sois aussi , c'est ça?<br>-Mac, je dis ça pour vous, venez, mettez vous à l'ombre quelques minutes.  
>-Mais, le message?<br>- Il attendra.  
>Il lui prit la main et la fit se lever. Une fois debout, Mac sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids une nouvelle fois.<br>Harm la prit par la taille et la conduisit doucement sous les arbres. Elle s'assit et retira son T-shirt. Elle portait le même maillot blanc qu'elle avait au bord de la piscine quelques jours plutôt. Le Capitaine ne quittait pas des yeux sa poitrine généreuse qu'il rêvait d'effleurer du bout des doigts.  
>-Harm, murmura Mac qui avait remarqué sa réaction.<br>Ils se regardèrent en silence un moment, puis Harm se releva.  
>-Pardon, excuse-moi, murmura-t-il à son tour.<br>-Capitaine, Colonel, lança Bud, les sortant de ce monde qu'ils avaient créés autour d'eux; vous n'entendez pas un moteur?  
>Les deux officiers se levèrent et tendirent l'oreille.<br>-On dirait, répondit la jeune femme.  
>-C'est ça, affirma Harm, mais…<br>-Mais quoi?  
>-Il s'éloigne, lança Harm en sortant de dessous les feuillages.<br>Bud et Mac échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent à sa suite. Tous trois avaient les yeux au ciel, l'avion disparaissait derrière la colline.  
>-Renée n'a pas tiré, on l'aurai entendu.<br>-A moins qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, bredouilla Harm avant de partir rapidement.  
>Ses deux amis le suivaient au pas de course. Ils trouvèrent la jeune femme assise à l'ombre, un casque sur les oreilles, un stylo et une feuille à la main.<br>-Renée, ca va? Lança Harm en se mettant à genoux devant elle.  
>Elle retira son casque et lui sourit.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>-Tu n'as pas entendu l'avion?<br>-L'avion? Non…je…oh mon Dieu.  
>-Non, mais vous êtes totalement stupide ce n'est pas vrai? S'emporta la jeune Colonel.<br>Renée se leva d'un bond et tira en l'air.  
>-Renée, arrêtes, ça ne sert plus à rien, il est parti.<br>Aucuns n'eut le temps de répondre quoique se soit, que déjà AJ, Mic et Harriet arrivèrent au pas de course.  
>-J'ai entendu un avion, lança Mic à bout de souffle, il nous a vu?<br>-Non, grommela Mac.  
>-Comment ça , non? Intervint AJ. Renée, vous avez bien envoyez une fusée de détresse?<br>-Oui.  
>-Oui, beaucoup trop tard, répondit Mac.<br>-Oh, vous on ne vous a pas sonné que je sache, vous aviez qu'à garder ce pistolet vous-même.  
>-En effet, ça aurait été une bien meilleure idée.<br>Les deux femmes se faisaient face, s'approchant toujours un peu plus, sans cesser leurs insultes.  
>-Et d'abords, c'est quoi la raison pour que vous vous promeniez à moitié nue? Vous faisiez bronzette pendant que Harm travaillait dur, c'est ça? Tout le monde doit être à votre service?<br>-Non, mais je rêve, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Il vous suffisait de tirer une fois en l'air, c'est pas bien compliqué…  
>-Mesdames, coupa AJ, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et on y changera rien.<br>-Il reste une fusée, on a qu'à attendre qu'un avion passe et puis voila.  
>-Renée, soupira calment Mac, il n'y en aura pas d'autre, cette île à été barrée d'une croix, ils ne reviendront pas.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Lança-t-elle.  
>Mac vira au rouge écarlate, ce que tout le monde remarqua. Afin d'éviter qu'elle se jette sur la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Mic l'attira contre lui.<br>-Tu viens Sarah, on va récupérer les poissons que j'ai pêchés.  
>-Bonne idée, lança AJ, je vais m'occuper du message à votre place.<br>Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, mais Harm les interpella avant.  
>-Mac tenez, il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraiche, vous devriez boire, ça ira mieux.<br>-Merci Harm, répondit Mac en la prenant.  
>Ils se sourirent tendrement et Mic passa immédiatement son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il lança un regard noir au Capitaine et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent d'un même pas.<p>

Cinquième jour sur l'île

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se trouvaient sur l'île. Ils s'organisaient petit à petit. Ils avaient quittés la carcasse de l'appareil pour la plage. C'est à l'aide de bambou et de feuillages qu'ils avaient construits de petits abris qu'occupait chaque couple à la nuit tombée.  
>Mais le soir précédent, un violent orage avait détruit les fragiles habitations. Ils avaient décidé de construire plus grand, plus solide et plus élaboré. Ils travaillent en équipes. La tension entre Mac et Renée ne s'était pas atténuée. Ils avaient donc veillé à ne pas les faire travailler ensembles. Harm, Renée et Harriet s'occupaient des abris qu'occupaient le couple Roberts, Harm et Renée. Mac, Mic, Bud et AJ ceux des autres. Les hommes montaient les palissades de bambous qu'avaient liés précédemment les femmes. Ensuite, ils placaient des rondins plus gros pour une structure solide, puis Mac, Harriet et Renée avaient grimpé dessus pour y placer les larges feuilles de palmiers.<br>Le soir approchait lorsque le travail se termina. Mic alla pêcher le repas et Mac l'accompagne, profitant ainsi des rares moments d'intimité qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur l'île. Ils rentrèrent de longues minutes plus tard, main dans la main, au camp. Mac vit sa meilleure amie assise sur le sable, le regard au loin. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon.  
>-Mic, je peux te laisser? Harriet ne semble pas aller bien.<br>-Pas de problème, à toute à l'heure.  
>-A tout à l'heure, murmura la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.<br>Ils se séparèrent. Mic poursuivit son chemin et Mac vint s'asseoir à coté de la jeune femme.  
>-Harriet?<br>Celle-ci se tourna vers elle et lui sourit timidement. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
>-Harriet? Répéta Mac, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?<br>-Mon fils, murmura-t-elle, il me manque.  
>-Je comprends…enfin plutôt, je crois que je peux comprendre.<br>-Je sais qu'il va bien, il est avec mes parents mais je m'inquiète, il est encore jeune et il me manque tellement, soupira la jeune femme.  
>Mac la prit tendrement par l'épaule et lui parla doucement.<br>-Harriet, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous quitterons bientôt cette île et vous retrouverez votre petit garçon.  
>-J'ai peur de ne pas vous croire Colonel, avec cette idiote de Renée qui a laissé l'avion passer sans tirer la fusée.<br>Mac étouffa un éclat de rire.  
>-Eh bien Lieutenant, je ne vous avais jamais entendu parler de cette manière.<br>-Je suis désolée.  
>-Oh non, ne le soyez pas, c'est une idiote, lança Mac en riant.<br>-Vous aviez raison à son sujet, la manière dont elle se comporte avec le Capitaine m'horripile. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire du mal des gens où encore juger sans connaître mais cette femme…  
>-Qu'a-t-elle fait?<br>-Vous ne l'entendez pas?  
>Mac fit « non » de la tête et Harriet poursuivit.<br>-Elle s'est un peu calmé depuis peu, je pense que le Capitaine lui a dit quelque chose, ou alors c'est qu'elle l'exaspère lui aussi. Non, mais comment peut on agir ainsi? Elle ne se rend pas compte que nous sommes tous à quelques mètres les uns des autres? Eh puis, elle est loin d'être discrète.  
>-Harriet, Harriet, la coupa Mac, je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez.<br>-Elle gémit aussi fort qu'une truie en chaleur, Madame.  
>-HARRIET !<br>-Excusez-moi Colonel, mais c'est vrai, je veux bien penser que le Capitaine Rabb est un bon parti mais de là à faire fuir tout les animaux du coin…  
>-Je ne veux pas savoir, soupira Mac en se levant, ce que fais le Capitaine ne me regarde pas, que se soit avec Renée ou une autre et vous devriez en faire autant Harriet.<br>-J'aimerai bien, mais c'est elle qui…  
>-Lieutenant, lança Mac, je vais mettre ces paroles sur le compte de vos nerfs, je sais qu'à l'habitude vous n'êtes pas comme ça.<br>Elle se retourna et s'en alla au pas de course. La jeune femme la regarda partir sans rien dire. Bud arriva à la hauteur de son épouse et s'assit à ses cotés.  
>-Ca ne va pas Chérie? .<br>-Si…si ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un peu discuté avec le Colonel et elle vient de prendre la défense de Renée, tu le crois ça?  
>Il ne répondit pas et tous deux regardèrent la jeune femme s'éloigner. Elle rejoignit le feu autour duquel s'étaient réunis son CO, Harm, Renée et Mic. Ceux-ci préparaient le poisson pêché un peu plus tôt.<br>Mac se dirigea sans hésitation vers Harm et lui parla doucement.  
>-Je peux vous voir Capitaine?<br>-Euh…oui, pourquoi?  
>-J'ai besoin de vous parler, seule à seul, dit-elle en regardant en direction de Renée<br>-Si vous voulez, répondit Harm.  
>Il posa ce qu'il avait en main et suivit Mac un peu plus loin. Ils marchèrent le long de la plage un petit moment en silence avant que Mac se retourne vers Harm. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient doucement. Il le remarqua immédiatement et lui prit le bras.<br>-Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu as?  
>-J'ai parlé avec Harriet…tu couches avec Renée?<br>Il lui lâcha le bras et se raidit instantanément.  
>-Oui, enfin, je…je pensais que tu le savais.<br>-Depuis longtemps?  
>-Sarah, tu croyais peut être que ce n'était pas le cas?<br>-Je…je pensais…  
>-Que je sortais avec elle et que ça s'arrêtait là?<br>-Non, seulement…tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire ici d'accord? Sous mon nez.  
>-Hey, en quoi ça peut te déranger? Tu es bien toujours avec ton Mic, non? Vous couchez bien ensembles.<br>-C'est différent.  
>-Ah oui, tu crois? Je ne vois aucune différence…Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure dans la crique, tu gémis plus fort avec lui que tu ne le fais avec moi, alors avec lequel tu simule?<br>Harm n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà la main de Mac vint le frapper en plein visage. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, l'un en face de l'autre.  
>-Je vais te dire une chose, murmura Harm, quand je suis avec elle, quand j'approche du moment où je perds tout contrôle, tu sais à quoi je pense?<br>Mac resta silencieuse sans bouger. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas une seule seconde. C'est en murmurant qu'il s'adressa une nouvelle fois  
>-Je penses à toi, à ton corps, à ton sourire, à tes caresses…Pense y ce soir quand tu entendras Renée exploser, parce que je te l'accorde elle n'est pas discrète mais elle au moins, elle est honnête, elle ne simule pas.<br>-Tu es détestable.  
>Il la regarda encore un instant, puis il s'en alla sans se retourner. Mac resta là, seule face à l'Océan.<br>-Je te déteste Harm, murmura-t-elle en pleurant.  
>Elle se laissa tomber sur le sable et continua de pleurer. Une fois de plus elle pleurait pour lui. Mais quand est-ce que cela cessera? Elle avait cru qu'en faisant le choix de vivre avec Mic, Harm ne lui ferait plus de mal. Et pourtant, si, il arrivait toujours à la faire souffrir. Les moments où ça n'avait pas été le cas, étaient ceux où elle se trouvait dans ses bras, près de lui.<br>Cette nuit là elle entendit pour la première Renée dans l'abri voisin. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Mic était couché dans son dos et dormait depuis longtemps déjà. Elle se retourna et le regarda un long moment. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et continua de sangloter. Les gémissements cessèrent un moment plus tard et elle s'endormit enfin d'épuisement.

_Onzième jour sur l'île  
><em>  
>AJ était tranquillement assit sur la plage. Il avait fini de lire son livre depuis longtemps déjà. A présent, il écrivait. Tout sur tout. Ce qui se passait sur l'île, les tensions entre les personnes présentes, leur vie quotidienne. Il prenait un réel plaisir à consigner chaque événement.<br>Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure syntaxe possible, son regard s'éloigna de la page encore blanche. Il vit la jeune Colonel marcher le long de la plage. Mic la rejoignit un instant. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis l'homme s'éloigna une nouvelle fois. Il rejoignit Bud et tout deux gagnèrent la jungle. Mac les regarda partir, puis continua sa route. Elle disparut rapidement derrière des rochers sombres.  
>AJ se concentra une nouvelle fois sur son texte. Il y parlait beaucoup de ses compagnons de route, de Mac et de ses inquiétudes qu'il avait à son égard. Elle avait des réactions étranges depuis quelques jours. Harm aussi avait une grande part dans ses écrits.<br>Harm qui emprunta le même chemin que la jeune femme. Il semblait totalement perdu et marchait au hasard, sans trop savoir où il allait. Il marchait, simplement, sans but précis. Il franchi, lui aussi la barrière naturelle. Son regard fut attiré par un rocher aux formes étranges un peu plus loin. Il gravit la douce pente qui y conduisait. Il se baissa et entra dans la grotte avançant au-dessus de l'océan. Une femme se tenait dans une des nombreuses ouvertures et regardait au loin. Harm avança doucement et Mac se retourna en l'entendant approcher.  
>-Bravo, dit-elle en souriant, tu es le premier à m'avoir trouvé et tu connais ma cachette.<br>-Tu viens ici depuis longtemps? Demanda Harm en regardant les alentours.  
>-Oui, assez, je viens ici pour réfléchir, calmement et seule…<br>-Et ça marche? Dit-il en la regardant à nouveau.  
>-Oui…j'ai…réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait, surtout par rapport à toi. Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dis sur Renée, ça ne me regarde pas et j'ai voulu te faire du mal. C'était une réaction totalement puérile et égoïste.<br>-Merci, soupira Harm, j'accepte tes excuses.  
>Mac acquiesça sans répondre et s'apprêta à sortir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur du Capitaine, il la retint par le bras et elle leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui.<br>-Je te demande, moi aussi pardon, excuse-moi Sarah, je cherchais aussi à te faire le plus de mal possible et je m'en excuse.  
>Mac lui sourit timidement et il poursuivit.<br>-Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé?  
>-Parce que ta réaction m'a fait souffrir, ce qui se passe entre toi et Renée me rend folle de jalousie, lança Mac dans un souffle.<br>-Tu es jalouse de Renée? Dit-il en s'approchant doucement.  
>-Harm, elle…elle est ta petite amie, elle peut se blottir contre toi, elle a le droit de t'embrasser devant tout le monde si elle le veut, elle peut afficher son bonheur, elle sent tes mains sur elle, elle à le droit de te dire que…<br>Mac laissa sa phrase en suspend et regarda le sol.  
>-Que quoi Sarah?<br>Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois et Harm continua.  
>-Crois-tu que savoir que Mic t'embrasse, te caresse, peut connaître le goût sucré de ta peau, ça ne me fais rien? Ca me rend fou de savoir qu'il glisse ses doigts dans tes cheveux; il lui caressa tendrement le joue et Mac ferma les yeux; crois -tu que je ne souffre pas de cette situation? Que je ne suis pas malade de savoir ça? Que je n'ai pas envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure? Seulement, tu as fait un choix, et même si tu penses le contraire, je le respecte, parce que…je te respecte.<br>Mac lui sourit. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et passa ses mains sur ses bras nus. Harm posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.  
>-Je veux que tu sois heureuse, parce que…je t'aime Sarah, murmura-t-il.<br>-Non, non dis pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit.  
>-Pourtant, soupira Harm sur ses lèvres, pourtant je t'aime, comme un fou.<br>Il l'embrassa tendrement et Mac se laissa faire. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui et il en fit de même autour d'elle. Ils savourèrent un long moment ce baiser empli de douceur et d'amour. Ils se séparèrent doucement et se regardèrent de longues minutes en silence. Puis, Harm plongea sur Mac et goûta sa peau. Sa bouche voyagea sur son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Mac avait les yeux fermés et caressa tendrement le cuir chevelu du Capitaine.  
>-Tu n'as…tu n'as pas…le droit de m'aimer, soupira Mac dans un dernier élan de conscience avant de perdre le contrôle.<br>Elle sentit les mains de Harm la caresser, l'effleurer doucement, la déshabiller. Ils se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent, se retrouvèrent enfin.  
>Le sable accueillit leur deux corps nus et bouillonnants. Dans cette grotte se joua une danse lente et sensuelle, une danse vielle comme le monde…<p>

Vingt-deuxième jour sur l'île.

La jeune femme était assise sur le sable depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle l'attendait. Il n'était toujours pas là, alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous depuis longtemps. Mac se demanda ce qu'il avait trouvé comme excuse. Ils n'étaient pas à Washington, il ne pourrait donc pas prétexter des embouteillages. Elle sourit. Mac se rappelait que c'était toujours son excuse lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient de passer la nuit ensembles au début de leur relation. Ensuite, ils avaient préféré se lever plus tôt pour que personne ne se doute de quoique que se soit et pour que Harm arrive enfin à l'heure au JAG.  
>Elle soupira et s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'une main glissa sous son nez une fleur rouge et particulièrement odorante. Elle sourit et se retourna.<br>-Tu es passé chez le fleuriste, dit-elle en riant.  
>-Oui, j'ai un peu de retard, il y avait du monde, répondit Harm.<br>Il s'accroupit à ses cotés et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
>-Mmm toujours des excuses Capitaine, murmura Mac sur ses lèvres.<br>-Tu veux la vérité?  
>Mac acquiesça en souriant.<br>-J'ai été retenu par Renée.  
>-Ah, grommela Mac en s'éloignant.<br>-Mon ange, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…  
>-Ils disent tous ça, répondit Mac le plus sérieusement du monde.<br>-Attends, on a parlé parce qu'elle me trouve distant et que je refuse de faire l'amour avec elle…je lui ai dis que c'était parce que nous sommes ici, mais…j'ai peur qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.  
>-De quoi? Harm…je fais tout ce qu'il faut avec Mic pour que personne ne se doute de ce qui se passe.<br>-Je sais, ronchonna Harm avant de regarder le sol.  
>Mac lui fit relever le visage et lui caressa la joue.<br>-Je ne l'aime pas Harm…et d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que nous devrions trouver une solution à cette situation.  
>-Oh, non, je me rappelle de ces paroles dans ta bouche il y a quelques mois et je n'ai vraiment pas aimé le résultat de tes réflexions…<br>-Je sais, mais les choses n'ont pas changé…c'est mal ce que nous faisons.  
>-Nous ne pouvons pas risquer notre carrière au JAG, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.<br>-Eh bien, peut être que j'aurais voulu qu'on le fasse moi, peut être que j'aurai voulu qu'on remette nos carrières en jeu pour construire quelque chose tous les deux…  
>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment en se regardant dans les yeux.<br>-On en reparlera plus tard, Sarah, pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas à Washington. Nous sommes ici, sans règlement et sans obligation envers quoique se soit.  
>-Oui, mais nous faisons souffrir des personnes qui nous aime.<br>-Renée ne m'aime pas  
>-Comment peux-tu dire ça?<br>-Arrêtes, tu le sais très bien, elle me garde auprès d'elle parce que je suis irrésistible.  
>Mac rit aux éclats et Harm en fit de même.<br>-Toujours ton égo surdimensionné.  
>-Avoue que tu l'aime mon égo…<br>-Mmm peut être.  
>-Je parle sérieusement Sarah, Renée ne se soucie pas de ce que je ressens vraiment quand nous faisons l'amour, alors que toi…<br>Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha doucement de son visage.  
>-Toi …<br>-Moi quoi?  
>-Sarah…Je n'arrêterais pour rien au monde ce que nous faisons, je ne veux plus te perdre.<br>Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et ils se sourirent. Harm en profita pour glisser la fleur dans les cheveux de Mac, puis, il la regarda un instant.  
>-Tu es superbe avec cette fleur…tu devrais porter juste ça, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.<br>-Vos désirs sont des ordres Capitaine.  
>Elle défit la cordelette de son maillot, découvrant ainsi sa poitrine généreuse. Elle changea de position de sorte à se trouver face à Harm. Elle avança doucement sur lui, le forçant ainsi à s'allonger.<br>-Tu me laisse faire, et tu vas voir à quel point je me soucie de ce que tu ressens, murmura la jeune femme.  
>-Je le sais déjà, mais il me tarde de le savourer une fois de plus, répondit Harm en souriant.<p>

La jeune femme marchait depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle n'était jamais allée de ce coté de la plage. Après la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Harm, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle tenait à lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle ces derniers temps. S'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur cette île, elle aurait pu penser qu'il avait une liaison, mais c'était impossible, avec qui?  
>Renée sourit. Ce soir là, elle le ferait craquer, elle le savait, il ne résisterait pas.<br>Elle marcha plus sereinement et grimpa sur les rochers. Elle arriva à une grotte donnant sur la mer. Elle voulu y entrer mais elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle entendait des gémissements de plaisir. Elle se sentit rougir en entendant Mic gémir le prénom de Mac. Elle sentit qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à exploser tant les soupirs de plaisir ce mêlaient en une parfaite harmonie.  
>Renée s'apprêta à faire demi-tour sans déranger le couple mais elle se figea sur place. Elle entendit Mac soupirer à son tour. Elle hésita un instant et passa la tête par une ouverture. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, Mic n'était pas l'homme qui se trouvait avec Mac.<br>-Haaaaaarm  
>Cette-fois ci elle avait bien entendue et puis, elle connaissait ce corps dans les moindres détails. Elle voyait le couple enlacés au sol. Le dos musclé de Harm que caressait Mac, les jambes de celle-ci nouées autour des hanches de son amant.<br>Renée ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Pourtant une chose lui noua encore un peu plus son cœur qui saignait toujours. Elle sentit les larmes couler.  
>-Je t'aime…je t'aime…je t'aime, soupira Harm en souriant sur les lèvres de Mac.<br>Celle-ci sourit.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime Harm, encore plus.<br>Ils se sourirent un instant avant de s'embrasser et de poursuivre leur route vers le septième ciel.  
>Renée sans alla. Elle entendit encore de longues minutes les ébats des deux amants dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ça pourrait lui faire autant de mal; pas à ce point. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais une chose était sûre, elle lâcherait ça au moment où ça ferait le plus mal et le plus de dégâts.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Trente-quatrième jour sur l'île

Le jour s'était levé. Cette nuit là, ça avait été le tour de Mac de veiller le feu. Harm lui avait tenu compagnie quelques temps et s'était vite couché après Renée pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Mac avait passé la nuit sans fermer l'œil. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce qui se passait, à sa situation, à Harm, à ce qui lui devenait comme une évidence depuis quelques temps…  
>A présent, Harriet l'avait rejoins. Elles devaient aller chercher des fruits en forêt, toutes les deux. Elles se mirent donc en marche, cueillant, ramassant. En silence. Elles parlaient très peu depuis quelques temps. Mac était ailleurs. Tout le monde le remarquait, Harm aussi. Depuis quelques jours ils ne se voyaient plus, ils parlaient à peine. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait parler de ce qui se passait, surtout à lui, et à Mic aussi.<br>Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir, la douleur, le malaise, encore une fois. Harriet la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Elle s'y assit et respira profondément.  
>-Colonel, tout va bien?<br>-Oui Harriet, ça va, merci.  
>-Madame je, je crois savoir ce qui se passe, je connais les symptômes, je sais les reconnaitre.<br>Mac resta silencieuse et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.  
>-Vous êtes enceinte, n'est-ce pas?<br>-Oui, je crois…articula difficilement la jeune femme.  
>-Depuis combien de temps?<br>-Je pense deux mois et demi, peut être trois…  
>-Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle?<br>-Peut être pas, non soupira la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.  
>-Pourquoi? La venue d'un enfant est une chose merveilleuse pour des parents.<br>-Je n'en doute pas, croyez-moi.  
>-Pourquoi semblez-vous triste alors?<br>-Harriet, je dois vous dire une chose…c'est un peu compliqué, j'espère que vous ne serez pas prompt à me juger, je vous connais et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance…Harriet, je ne connais pas le père de mon enfant.  
>-Ce n'est pas Mic? Lança la jeune femme étonnée.<br>-Eh bien, ça pourrait être lui mais…il est possible que ce soit un autre homme, un homme avec qui je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un enfant, vous comprenez?  
>-Le Capitaine Rabb? Murmura son amie.<br>-Oui, répondit Mac, le Capitaine Rabb…Nous avons eu une liaison, il y a quelques mois de cela, nous y avons mis un terme mais, une fois sur cette île…nous n'avons pas pu faire comme si rien de s'était passé et nous avons…Enfin…A la période de conception de cet enfant, je sortais avec Mic et je…fréquentais Harm. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas cherché à tomber enceinte, nous avons tout fait pour nous protéger mais…Oh mon Dieu Harriet, je ne sais pas quoi faire…  
>Mac éclata en sanglots. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle fut prise d'une panique incontrôlable. Harriet la prit contre elle et la berça doucement.<br>-Calmez-vous Madame, tout ira bien, ça va bien se passer, ne pensez plus à tout ça, ni au Capitaine, ni à Mic…pensez à votre bébé…  
>-Tout va se savoir, nos carrières seront ruinées Harriet…je risque de tout perdre.<br>-Ne pensez pas à ça, votre bébé à besoin de savoir que vous l'aimez , il faut prendre soin de lui et de vous…Qu'importe de savoir qui est son père, vous êtes sa mère et vous vous devez de prendre soin de lui, concentrez vous sur cette réalité positive, vous allez être maman, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle.  
>Mac sourit timidement et caressa son ventre.<br>-Maman, murmura-t-elle, vous avez raison, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, je vais avoir un bébé.  
>Elles se sourirent et restèrent enlacés quelques temps. Puis, elles se levèrent et rejoignirent le campement avec ce qu'elles avaient cueillis. La journée se passa tranquillement, chacun vaquait à ses occupations; baignade, bronzage, écriture…<br>Mac s'était un peu éloignée du groupe, elle avait rejoint la cascade et savoura une longue baignade dans l'eau claire. Harm l'avait regardé un moment, puis il était partit pour résister à l'envie de la rejoindre.  
>En fin de journée, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés autour du feu pour le repas. Une fois de plus, il y avait du poisson au menu, mais Mic pêchait moins depuis quelques jours. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais tous supposaient que ce soit par la faute de Mac qui l'éloignait doucement d'elle. Les fruits trouvés le matin même étaient à la disposition de tous, mais là encore, il y en avait très peu. Ils mangeaient à peine ce qui fallait. Mac se sentait affaiblie de jour en jour. A présent que Harriet connaissait son état, elle décida de changer son régime alimentaire pour que Mac puisse en profiter davantage. Elle prétexta ne plus avoir faim et offrit le reste de sa ration à la jeune femme. Bud en fit de même.<br>-Mais ce n'est pas juste, protesta Renée, nous aussi on a faim, pourquoi Mac ?  
>-Vous êtes en pleine forme, rétorqua Harriet.<br>-Parce qu'elle vous semble malade?  
>-Et puis d'abord en quoi ça vous regarde?<br>-Ca me regarde parce que je trouve ça injuste.  
>-Ah oui et…<br>-Harriet, coupa Mac, je vous remercie de ce que vous faites mais ça ira, Renée a raison.  
>-Noon, protesta le Lieutenant, vous devez manger.<br>-Je mange suffisamment.  
>-Je vous assure que non, répondit son amie.<br>-Ca ira…  
>-Colonel.<br>-Harriet, je vous en prie.  
>Mac se leva et vacilla. Bud fut le plus rapide et la rattrapa.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sarah? Demanda Mic en se levant lui aussi.  
>-Je…je vais bien, dit-elle en les regardant les uns après les autres.<br>-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais vous devriez manger ma part aussi, Harriet semble avoir raison, lança Harm en lui tendant son poisson.  
>-Non Harm, supplia Mac en le regardant.<br>-Bon alors, vous dites ce qui se passe? Intervint Renée.  
>-Je pense qu'il le faudrait, appuya AJ.<br>Après un long moment passé dans le silence, Mac se décida enfin. Personne ne la quittait des yeux. C'était le moment, elle se sentait piégée, elle devait le dire.  
>-Je suis…enceinte, lâcha la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.<br>-Quoi? S'écrièrent Mic et Harm en même temps.  
>AJ et Renée restèrent silencieux, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Mic prit Mac par la taille et lui accorda un tendre sourire.<br>-On va avoir un bébé? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis?  
>-Mic c'est…c'est compliqué.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué?  
>-Parce que vous n'êtes pas le père, lança Renée en souriant<br>Ils la regardèrent tous. Mac sentit la peur l'envahir petit à petit. Est-ce que Renée pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait entre elle et Harm?  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Lança Mic.<br>-Alors, vous ne savez pas? Elle couche avec Harm, je les ai vu et je peux vous dire que c'est plutôt torride entre eux.  
>A ces mots, Harm et Mac échangèrent un regard effrayé. Mic se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'éloigna doucement de lui.<br>-C'est vrai?  
>-Je…je<br>-Sarah, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai? Tu n'as pas fais ça? Dis leur que cet enfant est le mien, dis leur qu'elle ment.  
>-Je…je suis désolée Mic mais, elle dit la vérité…je ne sais pas qui est le père de cet enfant.<br>-QUOI? Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps? Depuis que nous sommes ici? Tu couchais déjà avec lui à Washington?  
>-Mic, on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.<br>-Si! Lança-t-il avec colère et en se dégageant violement.  
>En voyant ce geste, Harm se leva brusquement et s'approcha du couple.<br>-Vous, ne vous approchez pas de Sarah.  
>-Vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire.<br>-Ah oui? Je crois le contraire moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui s'envoie en l'air avec votre petite amie.  
>-Mic.<br>-Réponds-moi, depuis combien de temps ça dure? Demanda Mic en se tournant vers Mac.  
>-Sinon quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?<br>-Réponds Sarah, j'ai besoin de savoir c'est la moindre des choses, tu ne crois pas?  
>-Je suis enceinte d'environ trois mois, ça te va?<br>-Tu couche avec lui depuis tout ce temps?  
>-Depuis plus longtemps encore.<br>-Comment peux-tu me faire ça?  
>-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.<br>-Bravo…tu es à moi Mac et cet enfant aussi , pas à ce crétin.  
>-A toi? Je suis à toi? Je ne suis pas un objet et cet enfant n'en n'est pas un non plus. Alors tu veux vraiment savoir? Harm sait faire des trucs très sympa si tu vois ce que je veux dire, il est beaucoup plus doux…encore des questions? Tu veux savoir ce que je préfère chez lui?<br>Mic vira au rouge et se jeta sur le Capitaine en face de lui. Plus personne ne bougea et tous regardèrent les hommes se battre sous leurs yeux.  
>AJ lui-même ne dit rien et regardait en silence, il savait enfin.<br>-Tu m'as pris Sarah, tu n'auras pas mon enfant, lança Mic fou de rage.  
>-C'est peut être le mien, lança Harm en le frappant au visage.<br>-Tu rêve.  
>-On parie?<br>-ARRETEZ, intervint enfin Mac, cet enfant n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas un objet…Arrêtez de vous battre pour nous.  
>Les deux hommes cessèrent de se battre. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, les yeux rougis, les lèvres et les mains en sang. Elle les regarda un moment en silence, les étudiants l'un après l'autre.<br>-Vous êtes tous les deux les même.  
>Puis elle se retourna.<br>-Sarah, crièrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.  
>Mac les regarda un instant.<br>-Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas vous entendre, aucun des deux, j'ai besoin d'être seule.  
>Elle les regarda et sentit les larmes monter doucement. Alors elle s'en alla, sans ajouter un mot de plus et sans se retourner.<p>

Trente-sixième jour sur l'île

La tempête faisait rage. La mer montait près des fragiles habitations. L'écume balayait la plage, l'engloutissant petit à petit. Le vent balayait la forêt et les toits des abris menaçaient de s'envoler un à un. Tous étaient en train de consolider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.  
>Mac avait dormi les deux dernières nuits dans l'abri avec son CO. Elle refusait de parler à Harm et Mic. Harm s'était chargé deux soirs de suite du feu, il était interdit de tout abris. Mac passait ses journées presque entièrement seule, éloignant les deux hommes toujours un peu plus. Tous deux acceptaient tant bien que mal la situation, ils ne se battaient plus, ce qui, était déjà une bonne nouvelle.<br>Alors que chacun se mettait à l'abri au sec, Harm remarqua l'absence de la jeune Colonel. La tempête s'était levée vite, sans crier gare, elle devait s'être promené seule et n'avoir pas pu rentrer à temps.  
>-Harriet? Est-ce que vous avez vu Mac? Cria Harm pour couvrir le bruit du vent et des vagues.<br>-Non Monsieur, elle doit être à l'abri quelque part vous avez regardé dans celui de l'Amiral?  
>-Non elle n'y est pas, répondit Harm avant de partir.<br>Il regarda aux alentours. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans toutes les habitations une nouvelle fois. Introuvable. Ce n'était pas normal, il n'était pas tranquille. Son regard voyagea le long de la plage. Il vit la barrière de rochers un peu plus loin. Sans hésitation, il se mit en route. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sentant la pluie fouetter son visage. Lui seul connaissait la cachette de Mac, la grotte où ils avaient pu se retrouver. Il accéléra le pas encore et arriva rapidement en bas de la pente qui le séparait de leur secret. Harm se figea sur place, la grotte n'avait pas le même aspect que toutes les fois où il y été entré. La mer avait abimé les rochers, certains s'étaient écroulés. Harm reprit ses esprits et se dirigea dans la direction de la grotte. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que Mac ne soit pas là.  
>Pourtant, il reconnu cette voix. Cet appel au secours, ces sanglots à peine audible au-dessus du bruit de la mer déchainée. Il la vit se débattant, luttant contre les éléments. Elle se trouvait dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, prisonnière par un amoncèlement de rochers sombres.<br>-Sarah, lança Harm en s'approchant.  
>-Harm, soupira Mac.<br>Il lui prit les mains qu'elle avait passées par une petite ouverture au dessus d'elle, et il les lui serra fermement.  
>-Ca va aller Chérie, je suis là, calme toi, murmura Harm.<br>-Sors moi de là, je t'en prie.  
>-D'abords, il faut que tu te calme…calme toi et tout ira bien.<br>Mac acquiesça et Harm poursuivit.  
>-Tu as mal quelque part? Est-ce que tes jambes sont coincées sous quelque chose?<br>-Non, non je ne crois pas…j'ai glissé et les rochers sont tombés ensuite quand j'étais déjà dans l'eau. Je n'arrive pas à les déplacer…s'il te plait aide moi.  
>-Je vais te sortir de là , fais moi confiance, tu dois me faire confiance d'accord?<br>Mac fit « oui » de la tête et Harm l'embrassa un court instant. Il posa son front contre le sien.  
>-Je vais aller faire le tour, je vais bouger les rochers pour que tu puisse sortir de là.<br>-Harm, les vagues te balayeront contre la paroi.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il ne faut pas que tu y pense, pense à toi, économise tes forces, je reviens.<br>-Non, non ne me laisse pas, dit-elle en refermant ses doigts sur ses mains.  
>-Sarah, c'est le seul moyen…l'eau monte, je dois y aller maintenant…pense à nous, pense aux moments qu'on a partagé ensembles. Je te promets que je vais te sortir de cet enfer.. .<br>Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et Mac le lâcha enfin. Il se leva et la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la grotte. L'eau continuait de monter dangereusement, les épaules de la jeune femme étaient déjà dans l'eau. Mac bougeait, elle devait le faire pour ne pas s'engourdir par le froid. Harm arriva là où elle se trouvait. Les vagues le ramenaient sans cesse contre les rochers. Il devait plonger le plus souvent possible pour ne pas se retrouver fracassé contre.  
>Les coraux et les rochers aiguisés l'écorchèrent sur tout le corps, les bras, les mains, le torse. Mais il continua sans ménagement. Il devait sortir Mac de là. Il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans elle. Si elle devait mourir sur cette île, il en serait de même pour lui. Après un long moment qui lui parut une éternité, il avait assez de place pour se glisser à l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme. Harm plongea une nouvelle fois. Il la vit, inconsciente, les yeux clos au fond de l'eau. Harm se saisit de son bras et l'attira contre lui. Il sortit de dessous les rochers avec Mac et le piège se referma derrière eux. Les pierres s'écroulèrent d'un seul coup. Harm nagea encore un peu pour s'éloigner de la falaise, puis, il remonta à la surface à bout de souffle. Il prit Mac contre lui et plaça la tête de la jeune femme sur son épaule. Il nagea aussi vite qu'il le put. Arrivé sur la plage, il prit Mac dans ses bras et la porta à l'abri des vagues. Il la posa au sol et chercha son pouls. Son cœur battait toujours, mais elle ne respirait plus. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et plongea sur elle, alternant les mouvements sur sa poitrine et l'air qu'il soufflait dans ses poumons.<br>-Reviens, supplia Harm, je t'en prie Sarah…fais le pour nous…pense à nous…  
>Il effectua le mouvement une dernière fois et Mac se redressa. Il la fit mettre sur le côté pour qu'elle rejette l'eau qu'elle avait avalé. Mac toussa et se recoucha sur le dos en reprenant son souffle.<br>-Harm, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se pencha sur son visage une nouvelle fois.  
>-Je suis là ma belle, je t'avais dis que je reviendrais, j'aurais eu trop peur de ta réaction sinon.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Je te connais, mes six heures n'auraient pas aimés.<br>Ils se sourirent et Harm se pencha encore plus près. Il lui caressa tendrement le front et Mac ferma les yeux. La pluie ruisselait sur leurs deux corps enlacés, mais ils s'en contre fichaient. Ils étaient vivants et surtout ensembles. Au moment où Harm voulu déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait, quelqu'un le poussa violement. Il bascula et se retrouva couché sur le dos, le souffle coupé.  
>-Sarah, lança Mic en se jetant sur elle, oh mon cœur, que s'est-il passé?<br>Mac ouvrit les yeux.  
>-Mic, murmura-t-elle.<br>-Viens…  
>Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta. Mac se laissa aller doucement. Elle était épuisée et trempée, elle ne pouvait plus lutter, elle avait froid, si froid, depuis que Harm ne recouvrait plus son corps. Elle accorda un dernier regard au Capitaine toujours au sol et ferma les yeux.<br>Mic la porta jusqu'au campement sans même se retourner une seule fois. Il laissa Harm couché sur le sable, la pluie tombante toujours sur son corps morcelé de dizaines de coupures plus ou moins profondes.

Mic arriva au pas de course au campement. Il rejoignit l'abri dans lequel il avait vécu avec Mac. Il croisa Harriet et AJ sur son passage.  
>-Oh mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé? Lança Harriet.<br>-Elle était sur la plage, répondit Mic en la déposant délicatement sur le sol.  
>-Elle est glacée, lança AJ en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, Harriet allez chercher la trousse de secours il y a quelque chose qui pourra peut être nous aider, je vais rassembler toutes les serviettes que je trouverais. Elle doit se sécher et avoir chaud, Mic, déshabillez la et enroulez la dans quelque chose de sec…tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une serviette, prenez déjà celle-ci.<br>-Bien Monsieur, bredouilla-t-il.  
>AJ sortit et Mic s'exécuta. Il lui retira son top et vit qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous, Mac commençait à prendre des formes et sur cette île elle ne pouvait pas renouveler sa garde robe. De plus, il se souvenait qu'il lui arrivait de ne rien porter sous ses hauts de temps en temps. Il sourit. Il prit la serviette et l'enroula délicatement dedans, puis il retira son pantalon qu'il emmena valser plus loin.<br>-Où est…Harm?  
>-Ca va aller, Sarah, je m'occupe de toi, lui répondit Mic en se penchant sur elle.<br>-Harm, répéta Mac.  
>AJ entra à nouveau avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre. Il se baissa et tous deux recouvrèrent Mac de linge sec.<br>-Il n'y a rien dans la trousse de secours qui pourrait l'aider….allez Colonel, vous devez tenir bon…  
>-Harm…il est blessé.<br>-Harm était avec elle? Lança AJ à Mic.  
>-Oui mais il va bien, il était sur la plage avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait au lieu de la ramener au plus vite ici, heureusement que je suis arrivé.<br>-Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il faisait? Il lui a sans doute sauvé la vie….Mac, où se trouve Harm?  
>-Sur la…plage, il est blessé Monsieur, je dois….<br>Elle tenta de se lever mais les deux hommes la maintenaient couché.  
>-Vous ne bougez pas d'ici.<br>-Il a… besoin…de moi….  
>-On va aller le chercher…Mic, allez-y.<br>-Quoi?  
>-Elle le réclame, si vous l'aimez vraiment faites ce qu'elle vous demande…allez chercher Rabb, elle se calmera seulement s'il est là.<br>Mic lui lança un regard noir et se leva. Il quitta l'abri et croisa Harriet, portant la trousse de secours. Elle entra dans une case et il la suivit. Harm était assis en son centre, Renée se trouvait au fond et Bud l'aida à enlever sa chemise en sang. Mais lorsque Harm vit entrer Mic, il se leva d'un bond et s'en approcha.  
>-Capitaine, protesta Harriet.<br>-Comment va-t-elle?  
>-Vous êtes plutôt amoché, répondit timidement Mic.<br>-Ca va aller, j'aimerai savoir comment va Sarah.  
>-Elle vous réclame, elle s'inquiète pour vous…elle ne va pas très bien, vous devriez la rejoindre, dit-il en s'écartant pour le laisser sortir, elle est dans notre abri.<br>-Merci répondit Harm.  
>-Prenez soin d'elle Rabb, si elle ne s'en sort pas, je ne donne pas chère de votre peau.<br>Harm le regarda encore un instant dans les yeux et sortit. Il se dirigea au pas de course dans la case voisine et se rua sur le corps inanimé de la jeune femme. AJ s'écarta un peu et le regarda de la tête aux pieds.  
>-Mon Dieu, Rabb, que vous est -il arrivé?<br>-Ma rencontre avec des rochers et des coraux tranchants.  
>-Vous devriez vous soigner.<br>-J'attendrai que Mac aille mieux, je peux supporter la douleur, pour le moment, elle a besoin de moi.  
>AJ acquiesça et Harm porta son attention complète à Mac. Il glissa sa main sous la pile de vêtements et se saisit de sa main froide. Mac ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.<br>-Harm, murmura-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.  
>-Tu m'as demandé, je suis là princesse…<br>-Oh Harm…je suis désolée, c'est à cause de moi.  
>-Ne sois pas désolée, je suis dans cet état pour que tu sois en vie…accroche toi d'accord? Je n'aurai pas voulu faire tout ça pour rien.<br>Ils se sourirent et Mac acquiesça. Il lui caressa tendrement le front et ne quitta pas son regard chocolat.  
>-Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, murmura AJ en se levant, accrochez-vous Mac, on a tous besoin de vous.<br>-A vos ordres Amiral .  
>Il lui sourit tendrement et sortit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au couple. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Harm continuait ses tendres caresses. Mac sentit les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Le Capitaine les essuya du bouts des doigts et s'approcha un peu plus de son visage, si bien, qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>-Mon bébé…j'ai peut être perdu mon bébé.<br>-Tu as mal?  
>-Non, mais…je me suis presque noyée et… la chute…<br>Une pointe d'angoisse traversa le regard doux de Harm. Il quitta son visage et souleva ce qui recouvrait le bas du ventre de la jeune femme. Il ne vit rien d'anormal, la lingerie fine qui recouvrait sa féminité était toujours d'un blanc éclatant. Il revient à son visage et lui sourit largement.  
>-Tout va bien, il est encore là, murmura Harm en glissant sa main sur le ventre de Mac qu'il caressa doucement.<br>-Comment…peux tu le savoir? S'il…a manqué d'air trop …trop longtemps.  
>-Ce n'est pas le cas, Sarah.<br>-Tu…n'en sais rien.  
>-Calme toi…tout va bien, je vais te dire une chose. Au fond, on s'enfiche de savoir qui est le père de cet ange…et tu sais pourquoi?<br>-J'attends ta réponse.  
>-Parce que je suis certain qu'il est exactement comme sa maman, il est aussi fort et courageux qu'elle. Il se bat en ce moment pour venir au monde, parce qu'il veut montrer à tous que tu seras la plus merveilleuse des mères… Mac, il est encore là, je le sais, il va bien.<br>-Tu crois ce que tu dis?  
>-Tu me connais , non?<br>Mac sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue.  
>-Oui…mieux que personne.<br>Elle l'attira contre elle pour un tendre baiser. Harm posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques temps en silence avant que Mac reprenne la parole d'une voix plus posée.  
>-Harm?<br>-Mm.  
>-J'ai froid.<br>Le Capitaine se redressa et replaça les serviettes et les différents tissus qui recouvraient la jeune femme. Une fois fait, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras forts. Mac se calla instinctivement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Harm déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe et lui parla doucement.  
>-Ta bouillotte est en position, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.<br>-Ma bouillote?  
>-Oui, toujours là pour te réchauffer.<br>-Mais tu es beaucoup plus que cela, souffla Mac.  
>-Et je suis quoi de plus?<br>-Beaucoup plus , répéta la jeune femme en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Il faisait jour depuis plusieurs heures. Harriet, Bud ou encore AJ, étaient passés discrètement la nuit pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Ce qu'ils virent les rassurèrent au plus au point. Harm et Mac avaient passé la nuit étroitement enlacés, ils n'avaient que très peu bougé. Harm était largement allongé sur la jeune femme afin de la réchauffer mais aussi, pour la sentir contre lui comme il y a quelques mois de cela.  
>Depuis plusieurs minutes, il était réveillé, mais il ne bougea pas. Mac dormait toujours paisiblement dans le creux de ses bras. Il la regardait. Une multitudes d'images lui virent à l'esprit; la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, les soirées qu'ils avaient passé enlacés dans un canapé, leur séparation, la manière dont elle lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils cessent cette liaison. Il revit les larmes rouler sur son délicat visage, le regard qu'elle lui accorda lorsque l'avion perdit de l'altitude, son corps nu sur le sable de cette grotte, l'annonce de sa grossesse, et cet accident, son corps prisonnier de cet amas de roche, son corps inanimé.<br>Harm respira profondément, il avait faillit la perdre une nouvelle fois. Une fois de trop. C'était la dernière fois. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour la voir s'éloigner de lui. Même si cet enfant n'était pas le sien; qu'importe, il aimait comme un fou la femme qui le portait. Impossible de lutter, il ne le pouvait plus. Et peu lui importait sa carrière, Mac valait plus que cela, plus que des ailes, aussi dorées fussent -elles.  
>Il caressa une nouvelle fois le visage de la jeune femme et s'en approcha un peu plus.<br>-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, quoiqu'il arrive Sarah, tu es la femme de ma vie.  
>Il déposa un autre baiser et Mac bougea.<br>-Harm, grommela la jeune femme, tu devrais te raser.  
>Il sourit et s'éloigna.<br>-Tu es réveillée?  
>-Je parle en dormant, d'après toi? Murmura Mac en ouvrant les yeux.<br>-Avec toi, on ne sait jamais…tu fais tout un tas de choses un peu bizarres.  
>-Ca te déplaît? Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.<br>-Oh non, absolument pas, je dirais même que j'adore ça, dit-il avant de déposer un long et doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
>Une fois séparés, Mac caressa la joue de Harm et y laissa la main.<br>-Ca va mieux? Demanda celui-ci.  
>-Oui, ça va…et toi, tu n'as pas trop mal?<br>-Non.  
>-Menteur, lança Mac en se redressant.<br>Elle plaça la serviette blanche sur sa poitrine et caressa doucement le torse de Harm. Ses doigts effleurèrent les plaies encore à vif. Harm gémit de douleur et Mac se pencha sur lui.  
>-Je vais te soigner ça.<br>-Sarah, ne t'occupe pas de ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi.  
>-J'en ai envie, et toi, tu t'occupe bien de moi, laisse-moi faire la même chose.<br>Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva avec difficulté et rejoignit la porte de l'abri à coté de laquelle était posée la trousse de secours. Elle la prit et rejoignit le Capitaine, toujours au sol. Harm se redressa et Mac se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et le regarda une nouvelle fois.  
>-Laisse-moi faire.<br>Harm acquiesça et Mac approcha de lui les compresses imbibées. Elle commença par les plaies de son torse, les plus profondes. Harm se retenait de crier. Mac quant à elle se concentrait sur sa tâche. Elle veillait à ne pas trop appuyer. Elle levait les yeux vers Harm le plus souvent possible. Il avait le souffle coupé à chaque fois que les doigts de la jeune femme touchaient sa peau. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup; la manière qu'elle avait de s'occuper de lui, avec douceur, avec tendresse.  
>Lorsqu'elle eu presque fini, elle se pencha sur ce torse qu'elle connaissait si bien et y déposa de tendres baisers.<br>-Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant, lança Harm en souriant.  
>Mac en fit de même et continua encore quelques temps ses baisers.<br>Elle changea de compresse et s'occupa de ses bras et de ses mains. Encore une fois, Harm ne bougeait pas, il se laissait faire, savourant ce moment d'intimité si particulier. Mac prenait son temps, considérant chaque passerelle de peau du Capitaine comme un précieux trésor. Lorsqu'elle avait nettoyée toutes les plaies, elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes et les embrassa.  
>-Merci, murmura Harm en déposant un baiser sur les mains de Mac qui retenaient toujours les siennes prisonnières.<br>-De rien, c'est normal, tu t'es fait toutes ces coupures à cause de moi.  
>-Pour toi, pour pouvoir encore te serrer dans mes bras, pour avoir encore l'occasion de t'embrasser, de te dire…que je t'aime.<br>-Harm, soupira Mac en fermant les yeux.  
>Il posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme et poursuivit toujours en murmurant.<br>-Je suis désolé Mac, mais tu ne changeras pas ça, je refuse de te perdre une fois de plus, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.  
>-Et mon enfant? Si Mic est le père…<br>-Je ne l'empêcherai pas de voir son enfant, mais lui, il ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer et de faire partie de ta vie…si toi tu le veux.  
>-Oui…oui, je crois que j'ai envie que tu fasses partie de ma vie parce que…je t'aime et que, je suis nulle part aussi bien que dans tes bras.<br>Ils se sourirent et Harm embrassa tendrement la jeune Colonel. Mais alors que leurs langues dansaient doucement, la jeune femme brisa ce baiser.  
>-Harm, je crois que tu oublie une chose importante…Le JAG, on risque de passer en cours martiale pour fraternisation.<br>-On verra, je reste confiant, pour le moment le JAG est le moindre de mes soucis, nous sommes à l'autre bout du monde, je tiens la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, nous sommes vivants…c'est tout ce qui compte.  
>Mac acquiesça et se blottit contre Harm. Il resserra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle. La douleur de son corps était encore bien présente, mais il savait qu'elle disparaitrait dans quelques temps alors que Mac, elle, serait toujours là.<p>

Après encore quelques minutes passées enlacés sur le sable de l'abri de fortune, Mac s'était levée et avait mis la robe qu'elle avait acheté sur l'île de leur vacances. Ils échangèrent encore quelques tendres baisers, puis ils sortirent enfin, main dans la main. Mac était encore un peu faible et devait s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Harm. Ils rejoignirent lentement leur amis qui leur sourirent en les voyant.  
>-Allez-vous mieux Colonel? Demanda AJ.<br>-Oui, merci Amiral, encore un peu faible, mais ça va.  
>-Je suis ravi d'entendre ça, Capitaine, avez-vous soigné vos écorchures?<br>-Oui Monsieur, Sarah s'est occupée de moi, répondit Harm avec le sourire en regardant la jeune femme à côté de lui.  
>-Bien, très bien, murmura l'officier.<br>-Venez, mangez, intervint Harriet, il faut que vous repreniez des forces.  
>Harm et Mac s'assirent et mangèrent quelques fruits. Mac remarqua le regard insistant de Mic. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne disait rien, pas un mot. Le couple mangea tranquillement. Ils firent le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage. Mac avait été surprise par la tempête, les rochers, déjà fragilisés, s'étaient écroulés, alors qu'elle pensait être en sécurité dans cet abri naturel. Harm était arrivé juste à temps.<br>Une fois leur repas engloutit, Mac entreprit d'aller se rincer sous la cascade, elle refusa que Harm l'accompagne, il devait lui aussi se reposer. Harriet et Bud se proposèrent pour accompagner la jeune femme. Mais avant, elle voulait parler à Mic. Elle lui devait des explications. Elle demanda donc à lui parler et tous deux marchèrent un peu le long de la plage. Ils s'assirent en face de l'océan redevenu calme. Mac respira profondément et regarda l'horizon.  
>-Mic, je te demande pardon pour ce qui s'est passé, mon mensonge, ma trahison, la manière dont tu l'as appris, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais…excuse moi.<br>-Au moins tu as fais les choses en grand, grommela Mic, tu ne t'ai pas juste contenté de me tromper, tu es tombée enceinte et tu ne sais même pas qui est le père…tu sais comment on appel ce genre de femme en Australie?  
>-Sans doute de la même manière qu'on les nomme chez nous, soupira Mac en baissant les yeux.<br>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis la jeune femme le regarda enfin.  
>-Mic, à propos de cet enfant, sache que quoiqu'il arrive, s'il est de toi, je ne t'empêcherai jamais de faire parti de sa vie.<br>-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de croiser Rabb tout le temps? Il ne supportera sans doute pas me voir et encore moins dans sa maison, parce que je suppose que vous vivrez ensembles.  
>-Harm respecte mon choix et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait rien à dire parce que je veux que mon enfant connaisse son père, il n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire, il n'a pas à souffrir de ce qui arrive.<br>-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu vas vivre avec Rabb?  
>-Mic je…je suis amoureuse de lui, oui je vais vivre avec lui, nous allons vivre comme un couple.<br>-Est-ce que tu m'as aimé au moins?  
>-Mic, je ne crois pas…J'ai passé de très bon moments avec toi et j'en garderai des souvenirs impérissables, je t'apprécie beaucoup.<br>-Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, Sarah.  
>-Je suis désolée…je suis sûre que tu trouveras une femme formidable qui te conviendra et avec qui tu seras heureux, tu es un homme génial Mic.<br>-Moi, c'est toi que je voulais, soupira l'homme, c'est toi Sarah, pas une autre.  
>-Mic je ne peux pas oublier ce que je ressens pour Harm.<br>-Ouais, je sais.  
>Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis la jeune femme prit tendrement la main de Mic.<br>-Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie.  
>-Tu m'en demande un peu trop, je fais déjà tout ce que je peux pour ne pas lui foutre mon poing dans la figure.<br>-Tu veux l'amocher encore plus? Lança Mac en souriant, le pauvre il est déjà dans un état!  
>-Ouais, c'est vrai ce ne serait pas très gentleman.<br>-Non, pas trop en effet.  
>Ils rirent tous les deux un moment, puis Mic regarda Mac dans les yeux. Il referma ses doigts sur sa main et lui parla doucement.<br>-Prends bien soin de toi, Sarah, soit heureuse et surtout ne le laisse jamais te faire du mal, tu ne mérite pas de souffrir. Je sais qu'il t'a fais pleurer, ne le laisse pas recommencer, ok?  
>-Promis, répondit Mac en souriant.<br>Mic en fit de même. Il l'attira doucement contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus et s'étreignirent tendrement.  
>-Tu vas me manquer, Sarah, je sais que même si cet ange est de moi, j'ai perdu sa maman pour toujours.<br>Mac ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Mic souffrait. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu, elle avait même tout fait pour éviter que ça n'arrive, mais la bombe avait éclaté et beaucoup furent blessés par les conséquences de ces actes. Peut être même que l'enfant qu'elle portait souffrirait de cette situation.  
>Ils se séparèrent doucement.<br>-Sarah, j'aimerai te poser une dernière question, si Renée n'avait rien découvert, qu'aurais-tu fais? Qui aurais-tu choisi?  
>-Il y a quelque temps, je t'ai choisi toi et j'ai éloigné Harm de ma vie, mais…ça n'a pas vraiment marché, je suis revenue vers lui…Je pense que dès que j'aurai trouvé le courage pour te parler, je l'aurai fait.<br>-Très bien, soupira Mic, merci…A présent, je peux faire ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps déjà.  
>-De quoi parles tu? Demanda Mac avec inquiétude.<br>-Viens avec moi.  
>Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le campement. Ils contournèrent les abris et Mic se mit à genoux au sol. Mac le regarda en silence, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. D'un trou dans le sol qu'il avait recouvert de feuillages, il sortit une radio. Mac le regarda étonnée. Il la prit par la main et l'attira sur la plage une nouvelle fois. Leurs amis avaient remarqué leur manège et se joignirent à eux.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Mic? Demanda Renée.  
>-Une radio? Vous avez une radio qui fonctionne? Lança Harm.<br>-Je l'ai réparé, oui, elle fonctionne.  
>-Mais, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prise plutôt? Vous vous rendez compte qu'à cause de vous nous avons risqué nos vies et surtout Sarah! Lança Harm fou de rage.<br>-Ne croyez pas que vous êtes le seul à se soucier d'elle, d'accord? Répondit Mic sur le même ton.  
>-Eh bien, vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer.<br>-STOP! Arrêtez, lança Mac en se mettant entre les deux hommes, s'il vous plait, ça suffit, on est toujours en vie et je vais bien. Maintenant, Mic s'il te plait, appelle les secours et Harm, calme toi.  
>Les deux hommes se turent aussitôt. Mic chercha une fréquence pendant plusieurs minutes. Il trouva enfin. Le cœur de tous, battait à la chamade.<br>-Ici les rescapés du vol 914 vous me recevez?  
>-On vous reçoit, qu'elle est votre position?<br>-Eh bien, je dirais une île au milieu de la barrière, la plage la plus large est orientée vers le Sud-est, la superficie est d'environ quatorze sur seize kilomètres, à vous…  
>-Bien reçu, nous lançons les recherches.<br>-Un message SOS à été écrit sur la plage, à vous…  
>-Ok, ça nous facilitera le boulot, il y a beaucoup d'îles ici…et les passagers, comment vont-ils?<br>-Un blessé qu'il faut transférer à l'hôpital et une femme enceinte au troisième mois, elle est faible et a besoin de soin, il nous faudrait du matériel médial…  
>-Ok, bien reçu, accrochez vous encore quelques heures, on arrive.<br>-Merci.  
>-Ca fait plaisir de vous entendre, bienvenu parmi nous le vol 914.<br>Les rescapés soupirèrent de soulagement et s'enlacèrent, les secours allaient bientôt arriver. Ils coupèrent la communication et attendirent plusieurs minutes avant de voir un avion envahir la zone. L'épaisse fumée qu'ils avaient fait attira l'attention du pilote, ainsi que le message de détresse et les personnes qui leur firent des signes.  
>-Tour de contrôle, j'ai retrouvé nos rescapés, je vous donne les coordonnées…<p>

Quelques mois plus tard à Washington

Mac était encore endolorie par ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a quelques heures. Elle était réveillée depuis plusieurs minutes et regardait son petit ange dormir paisiblement à coté d'elle. Elle souriait. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée. Ces derniers mois avaient été mouvementés. Ils étaient rentrés à Washington. Elle avait rapidement emménagé avec Harm dans un nouvel appartement, plus spacieux, pouvant accueillir un enfant. Mic était resté au JAG et ils se voyaient souvent. Il voulait lui aussi participer à la grossesse de Mac. Les deux hommes partageant sa vie ne se voyaient que très rarement mais tous deux étaient très prévenants avec elle.  
>Mac avait continué de travailler au JAG jusqu'au dernier mois de sa grossesse. Elle et Harm n'étaient pas accusés de fraternisation. L'Amiral avait arrangé les choses, mais en contrepartie, Harm partait plus souvent enquêter sans elle, ils ne s'affrontaient plus au tribunal et Bud était devenu le coéquipier de la jeune Colonel. Leur CO estima que tout deux travaillaient moins efficacement, mais ils semblaient plus complices et surtout heureux, depuis que cette compétition malsaine entre eux étaient terminée.<br>Aujourd'hui encore Harm était en déplacement à Norfolk. Mic était venu rendre visite à la jeune femme ce matin là. Il était d'un commun accord entre les deux hommes de ne pas laisser Mac seule et lorsque Harm devait partir, c'était Mic qui venait lui tenir compagnie au cas où l'enfant venait à naître. Et le petit ange arriva ce jour là. Harm était absent et Mic avait veillé sur eux. Il avait amené rapidement Mac aux urgences et était resté avec elle lors de l'accouchement. Mac n'aurait pas supporté d'accoucher seule, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il la quitte un seul instant. Lorsqu'on avait donné le bain au nourrisson et qu'on s'était occupé de la jeune femme, Mic été allé appeler Harm qui s' était mis en route sur le champ.  
>Il était resté avec l'enfant. Il était venu dans la chambre de Mac pour passer du temps avec eux, puis il était parti. Il ne voulait pas croiser Harm qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.<br>Mac était seule depuis quelques temps, sans quitter des yeux son enfant. Elle songeait au nom qu'elle avait pensé lui donner. Elle n'en avait parlé ni à Harm ni à Mic. Pendant des mois elle avait réfléchi seule, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils s'en mêlent. Bien sûr elle en parlerait au père. A présent, qu'il était né, elle savait à qui le demander. Mais avant, elle voulait les voir seul, l'un après l'autre. Elle savait qui était le père ce son enfant. Elle avait vu une petite marque sur le corps du nouveau né. Une marque qui se trouvait être sur le corps du père. Une marque qu'elle avait embrassée et caressée tant de fois qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas.  
>Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse. Enfin.<br>On donna deux petits coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement après.  
>Harm entra. Ils se sourirent et le Capitaine avança vers la jeune femme.<br>-Bonjour Matelot, murmura Mac lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.  
>-Salut princesse. Dit-il sur le même ton.<br>Ils s'embrassèrent un instant, puis Harm porta son attention sur le nourrisson qui se trouvait dans le petit caisson transparent à coté du lit de sa mère.  
>-Bonjour toi, murmura-t-il, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te voir petit ange…<br>Il le regarda un moment en silence. Mac ne quittait pas des yeux le Capitaine encore en uniforme émerveillé par le bébé si petit et si fragile. Mac sourit et prit tendrement la main de Harm. Il la regarda et elle vit de petites larmes naître dans le creux de ses yeux.  
>-Il est magnifique Sarah.<br>-Merci, répondit celle-ci en souriant.  
>Harm s'assit à coté d'elle et caressa tendrement sa joue.<br>-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, chérie.  
>-Ce n'est rien Harm, je n'étais pas seule, Mic est resté avec moi.<br>-Il est parti?  
>-Oui, je devais te parler à toi aussi, seul à seul…je sais qui est le père de mon fils.<br>-Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux pas faire de test de paternité Sarah, je veux élever cet enfant comme s'il était le mien qu'il le soit ou non. Ce ne sont pas des papiers qui me diront que cet enfant est le mien, je l'ai vu grandir en toi, je lui ai parlé, j'ai préparé sa chambre et je lui acheté une tonne de jouets…il est mon fils, mon petit garçon.  
>-Merci de me dire tout ça Harm, mais, il va bien falloir qu'il soit reconnu par son père, tu sais que Mic voudrait le reconnaitre s'il était de lui.<br>-Alors…c'est lui, n'est-ce pas?  
>Mac resta silencieuse et ne répondit pas. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Harm déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui sourit.<br>-Je m'enfiche qu'il soit son père biologique, la seule chose qui va m'ennuyer est de devoir le croiser chaque semaine et le voir pendant les anniversaires…mais après tout, tu as raison, ton fils à besoin de connaître son père…il va pouvoir frimer à l'école, il a deux papas, finit Harm en souriant.  
>Mac sourit également et l'embrassa.<br>-Merci de réagir comme tu le fais.  
>Harm ne répondit pas et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils portèrent leur attention sur le nourrisson encore endormi.<br>-Comment s'appelle t-il? Demanda Harm.  
>-Eh bien, j'ai choisi un nom qui me plaisait beaucoup mais je dois encore en parler à son papa.<br>-Je t'écoute.  
>-Erwan.<br>-C'est très beau, en tout cas, moi j'aime bien… et si jamais Mic n'est pas du même avis que moi?  
>-Je verrai, répondit Mac en souriant.<br>Harm regarda une nouvelle fois l'enfant qui se réveilla et commença à pleurer. Mac se redressa dans le lit et Harm se leva. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il lui parla doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Puis, il s'approcha de Mac une nouvelle fois.  
>Elle tendit les bras pour le prendre contre elle et baissa sa blouse d'hôpital pour l'amener jusqu'à son sein. Erwan prit le mamelon en bouche et le suça doucement. Harm se rassit et les regarda en souriant.<br>-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Murmura Mac.  
>-Pour rien, tu es belle et j'avais raison…tu es une mère merveilleuse.<br>-Attends, ce n'est que le début, je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller pour le reste.  
>-Tu seras parfaite, répondit Harm en lui caressant la joue, on ne peut pas rêver mieux comme mère pour ses enfants, et j'aurais été très fier d'être le papa de cet ange.<br>-Tu seras peut être le papa d'autres petits anges, lança Mac en souriant.  
>-Tu es prête à recommencer?<br>-Pas tout de suite, mais oui, j'aimerai bien remettre ça.  
>Ils se sourirent et se concentrèrent une fois de plus sur le petit garçon qui continuait de téter sa mère. Ses grands yeux chocolats étaient profondément plongés dans ceux de Mac. Celle-ci souriait. Harm aussi. Ils étaient silencieux et se contentaient de regarder l'enfant s'endormir doucement après quelques minutes.<br>Mac se leva et rejoignit la table à langer. Elle changea son fils. Harm se mit derrière elle et passa ses mains autour de sa taille.  
>-Harm, murmura Mac, je dois te dire une chose, dit-elle sans se retourner.<br>-Quoi? Grommela la Capitaine en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.  
>-J'aimerai te poser une question…la blessure que tu as sur ton bassin, tu l'as eu où?<br>-Pourquoi tu me pose cette question? Lança Harm en se redressant.  
>-Réponds s'il te plait.<br>-Ce n'est pas une blessure de guerre, répondit Harm, c'est une marque de naissance.  
>Mac sourit et défit doucement le pyjamas du petit garçon. Elle le baissa et déposa une multitudes de baisers sur son ventre.<br>Harm la contourna et vint se positionner à coté d'Erwan.  
>-Sarah, pourquoi cette question?<br>-Parce que je me demandais comment cela se faisait que mon fils avait la même blessure de guerre que toi, soupira la jeune femme en souriant.  
>Harm la regarda étonné puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit garçon. Il effleura du bout des doigts la petite marque qu'il avait sur la hanche droite et laissa sa main sur celle de Mac qui tenait toujours Erwan.<br>-C'est…c'est…  
>-Ton fils Harm…tu es son père, pas Mic.<br>-Mais, avant…  
>-Je ne t'ai pas dis qu'il était son père, tu as fais ta propre opinion…je voulais voir comment tu régirais si jamais il n'était pas de toi.<br>-Et, j'ai réussis le test?  
>-Avec succès, répondit Mac en souriant, je sais que tu aurais aimé cet enfant plus que tout, même si tu n'avais pas été le père.<br>-Sarah, soupira Harm.  
>Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers l'enfant une nouvelle fois. Erwan le regardait droit dans les yeux. Harm sourit.<br>-Petit ange, c'est ton papa, ton papa qui t'aime très très fort.  
>Il le changea et le rhabilla et Mac s'éloigna un peu pour les regarder. Harm prit son fils dans les bras et continua de lui parler doucement jusqu'à que celui-ci s'endorme à nouveau. Il le mit dans son lit et se tourna vers Mac qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps. Il la prit dans ses bras et plaça son front contre le sien.<br>-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, soupira Harm, et Erwan comme prénom, ça me va tout à fait.  
>Mac sourit et il l'embrassa tendrement.<br>-Mic, il sait?  
>-Oui, il a fait le test, il est parti…il est rentré en Australie.<br>Harm acquiesça et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, il resserra son étreinte et plongea sa tête dans la nuque de Mac.  
>-On va être heureux tous les trois, murmura la Capitaine, je te promets qu'on sera heureux.<p>

FIN


End file.
